Comenzar Desde Cero
by Mrz.Cullen
Summary: bella es una vampiresa que se une a la familia de los cullen pero cuando conoce a su hermano edward no se llevan precisamente bien
1. los cullen

**Ojala les guste**

**Enjoy xD **

* * *

Comenzar desde cero

Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie swan tengo 17 años y soy una vampiresa mi mama es una asesina profesional…si es un asesina pero solo asesina a políticos por encargo de papa. Papa es un político corrupto que se encarga de que mama elimine sus contrincantes.

Y pues ellos creen que me asesinaron ellos y toda la prensa pero eso paso ya hace 5 años. Ya estoy cansada de est_o_ por eso huyo. Estoy sola pero yo solo quiero comenzar desde 0 en cualquier lugar. Así que compre un boleto a Washington forks.

-última llamada al vuelo 0xlk a Washington forks.

Ok esto es. Deje mi equipaje subí al avión y a buscar el asiento. 24,24,24, donde maldita sea esta el asiento numero 24.

Después de caminar como media hora en el sector primera clase. Ok tal vez este sola pero lo que aprendí cuando estaba viva es de donde dejaba papa su dinero así que si iba a viajar lo haría con estilo . en mi asiento estaba una chica con ojos dorados de baja estatura cabellara negra , tez clara. Esperen tez clara ojos dorados…eso es …vampiro.

-Isabella no es cierto?

-como sabes mi nombre?

-larga historia

-tenemos tiempo

-siéntate primero

Acomode mis cosas y me senté al costado de ella.

-bueno soy toda oídos

-como habras podido notar son una vampiresa al igual que tu solo que yo tengo un don . el don de la precognición.

-eso que tiene que ver conmigo

- bueno lo que pasa es que te vi a ti y te unías a nuestra familia y quería saber si…si..

- si aceptaba?

-aja

-bueno supongo que no tengo nada que perder

-ay bella todos te caerán muy bien siempre quisieron tener una hermanita menor , sobre todo emmett .

-este…cual es tu nombre?

- le dices a una persona que vas a ir a vivir a su casa sin siquiera preguntar su nombre?

- es que inspiras confianza.- es lo único que atine a decir

-es Alice Cullen..ah y por cierto como vas a vivir con nosotros vas a tener que estudiar en forks y de ahora en adelante eres Isabella Cullen

-prefiero bella

Después de que el avión aterrizara recogiera mis maletas ya estábamos caminos a la casa de los Cullen y a decir verdad no estaba nerviosa sino feliz? … si creo que feliz. Cuando llegamos a la su casa todos estaban en la puerta. Un chico de una cabellera rubia con los músculos no tan marcados creo que el tenia quince. Otro chico de cabellos negros con hoyuelos que tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara una chica realmente hermosa de cabellos rubios y por ultimo pero no menos bello porque el era grandiosamente guapo cabellos Bronce sonrisa torcida y musculos marcados ahhhh el era tan guapo. Luego estaban esme y Carlisle lo se porque hubo una parte en el vuelo donde alice no para de hablar con maravillosos eran ellos .

-hola bella bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar yo soy esme.- dijo esme y alice tenia razón esme tenia algo que la hacia una madre por naturaleza.

-hola bella mi nombre es carlisle.- Carlisle me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo se lo devolví. Luego sentí que unos brazos me elevaban del suelo.

-hola hermanita!!

-tu eres emmett no?. El solo me sonrío . luego vino la chica de cabellos rubios ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- hola soy rosalie pero dime rose .- el chico de cabello rubio me dio la mano y tan solo dijo jasper y el otreo chico guapísimo me miro de pies acabeza cosa que fue muy maleducado y me tendio la mano .- Edward yo le dije hola.

-muy bien bella dormirás en la habitación de Edward pero solo será temporal hasta que la otra este remodelada.

-bueno

- edward ayuda a bella a subir sus cosas

-si esme

Fuimos al carro de alice un audi r8 color plateado a recoger mi equipaje pero yo seguía molesta por lo que había hecho cuando nos saludamos si a eso se le podía llamar saludo.

-yo puedo sola garcias

-yo te ayudo

-no

-si

-no

-si

Los dos jalamos con tanta fuerza que la maleta se abrío y todo lo que estaba en ella se callo por todo el garaje

-genial

-fue por tu culpa

-disculpa?

-perdonada

-vete

-no quiero

-andate

-es mi casa y no me puedes votar .

Bueno tenia razón pero este imbécil me estaba llegando hasta lo mas alto de la montaña.puse las cosas dentro de la maleta y Edward tan terco agarro mis cosas y subió a velocidad vampirica mientras que yo prefería hacerlo a velocidad humana. Cuando llegue al segundo piso Edward estaba apoyado en la puerta de lo que debía ser su cuarto. Se veía tan sexy asi …esperen eso salió de mi sexy ….sexy al arrogante ese . entre a su cuarto y era bonito y amplio pero un detalle UNA SOLA CAMA como piensan que yo voy a ver televisión ahí encima junto con el ah no están bien equivocados….pero no puedo decir nada total yo soy invitada.

-para vivir conmigo solo una regla no toques mis discos

-como quieras

Agarre el control de la tv y me saque los zapatos y me eche . vi una película bastante graciosa para mi cazador de vampiros 2 . me aburri en la trama asi que fui al baño a la lavarme la cara.cuadno regrese Edward estba sin polo viendo otra cosa.

-oye yo estaba viendo otra cosa

-estabas

-estoy

-no ahorita veo yo

-eso no es justo

- si lo es este es mi cuarto

-eres un abusivo

-eso no cambia nada sigo viendo yo la televisión

-dame el control

-oblígame

-eso no lo dudes.

Salte encima del control y cuando ya lo tenia Edward me lo arrancho yo no me iba a quedar atrás estuvimos forcejeando con el control cerca de 5 minutos hasta que el control se rompió.

-tu!!

-yo que?

- tu siempre lo aruinas todo

-no yo estaba viendo hasta que tu cambiaste

-pero es mi cuarto

-pero yo estaba viendo primero

-siempre lo arruinas eres torpe

-si tu no hubieras cambiado el canal nada de esto hubiera pasado

-ahora es mi culpa

-naturalmente

-sabes que?

-que?

-no te soporto

-yo tampoco estoy muy feliz que tenga que estar aquí contigo

-ESMEEEEEE

-ay el niñito de mama ,ahora me acusas?

-callate

Una gran idea atravesó mi mente me senté en la esquina mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Edward me miro con un acara de que haces loca?

-si hijo que pasa?

-esa cosa pasa

-como puedes llamar a tu hermana una cosa

-ella nunca será mi hermana

-edward retráctate

-no quiero

Genial ahora nunca seré acepta por la sociedad edwardriana. En ese momento baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude haber si mi plan funcionaba. Me senté en el sillón pero los gritos aun se escuchaban.

-mira que le has hecho

-yo no le he hecho nada

-la has hecho sentir mal Edward

-QUE!!

-disculpate con ella

-con esa pe…

-edward no te atrevas

-esta bien

Bingo mi plan funciono. Edward bajo primero y atrás estaba esme Edward parecía de 5 años .

-bella quería pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que te dije

-no hay problema

-bien ahora dense un abrazo

-QUE!!.- dijimos al unisono

-bueno no importa.- esme se fue y nos dejo a Edward y a mi solos

-acaso no soportas que ya no seas el preferido?

-lo planeaste

-obvio yo no me dejo

-esto es guerra swan

-guerra Cullen

**

* * *

**

**Bueno esta es mi segunda historia y espero que les hay gustado …para criticas o sugerencias dale al go**

**Reviews!!**

**Besotes **

**Ale**

**cullen**


	2. instituto y el proyecto

**LOS PERSONAJES Son de stephanie Meyer y no me pertenecen pero puedo manipularlos**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Capitulo 2-al instituto

Edward paso toda la noche viendo la televisión en la sala y bueno yo …pues yo donde creen…en su cuarto . Pero la paz duro poco.

-ahhhhhh! Que haces aquí?

-es mi cuarto

-estoy en ropa interior

-ahh se queman mis ojos

-haha que gracioso

-voy a bañarme

-no yo me baño primero

-que también me vas a quitar mi baño??

-pero puse mis cosas primero

-es MI cuarto

No espere que diga nada mas y me fui corriendo al baño pero el también así que estuvimos forcejeando la perilla del baño…pero por lo que tenia entendido en media hora íbamos a estudiar. No me aguante más y lo empuje causando un gran agujero en su pared. me metí a la ducha y supe que había ganado.

-eso es trampa swan

-nunca dije que iba a jugar limpio Cullen

-yo tampoco

Me encanta bañarme sentir el agua caliente en contacto con mi fría piel. Termine de bañarme y entonces recordé que había mentido sobre tener mis cosas en el baño. Y ahora que hago?? Ni modo pedir ayuda

-Edward… Edward…Edward.- carajo!! No esta… entonces salgo así nomas no? Y que pasa si esta…no ..no creo. Salí asi como estaba y por suerte no estaba. Fui a buscar mis cosas en mi maleta pero no estaba. No se porque pero se me dio por mirar a la ventana y mis cosas estaban tiradas por todo el jardín. Genial ahora no tengo toalla ni ropa que ponerme. Agarré una toalla de Edward. Y a velocidad vampírica corrí hacia el cuarto de alice y como la puerta 

estaba abierta me metí y me senté en la cama voltee y jasper estaba desnudo de medio cuerpo hacía arriba y debo decir que no se veía nada mal. Bella que dices ¡!

-oh yo lo siento… pero tu que haces en el cuarto de alice?

-creo que alice olvido decirte que soy su novio y que emmett y rosalie son pareja también.

-oh bueno yo ya me voy

-no quédate pero... porque paseas por toda la casa con una toalla y que no es tuya

- pues bueno Edward tiro mis cosas por la ventana

-QUE EDWARD HIZO QUE!- y cuando voltee esme estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándome.

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE.-ese grito basta para que en un 2x3 alice saliera de la ducha y Edward estuviera junto a esme.

- jazz que paso

-umm… básicamente Edward tiro la ropa de bella al jardín y esme se acaba de enterar

-EDWARD HICISTE ESO?

-ella no me dejo usar el baño

-que!.- cuando me pare Edward se quedo embobado mirándome .- oye

-tierra llamando a Edward

-huh?...este…

-uuuu Edward esta creciendo

-basta jasper pareces ambulancia

-alguien esta irritado hoy

-bueno como seguía diciendo ella no me dejo usar el baño

- eso no es cierto solo te dije que no podías porque había puesto mis cosas allí

-eso era mentira si yo las tire por la ventana.- Te hundiste solo Cullen

-EDWARD ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADA DE TI… Y DE TI TAMBIEN BELLA.-bueno me yo también me hundí pero no sola.los dos bajamos la cabeza y luego esme se fue.

- tu siempre lo arruinas

-imbécil

- eres una idiota.- si en ese momento hubiera sido humana hubiera llorado pero solo me metí al baño cerré la puerta hasta que Edward se fuera.

- bella soy alice

-pasa

-lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano es un tarado a veces

-a veces?

-ok bueno siempre

-no tengo nada que ponerme alice el tarado ese voto mis cosas al jardín.

-no se diga mas yo te ayudo.

Alice me dijo que permaneciera en el baño porque después de todo no se le puede ver a un artista en acción.

-bella tacos o balerinas

-balerinas

-listo puedes salir

Alice me había escogido una minifalda color azul claro unas balerinas de azul oscuro y un polo cuello v color azul. Me lo puse y debo decir que el azul me quedaba bien me hice una media cola y baje. Emmett comenzó a molestarme silbándome yo le saque la lengua. Edward ni siquiera me miro y tampoco me dirigió la palabra el mismo trato que me dio a mi le di a el. Luego del desayuno cada uno se fue a su auto un problema: YO NO TENGO AUTO asi que me voy a tener que ir con Edward. No puede ser 10 minutos de tortura.

-Edward no te importa compartir el auto con tu hermana no?

- no mama

-entonces adiós hijos

Y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a los dos.

-que tengan un buen día chicos

-tu también esme .,carlisle.- dije y Edward se subió a su auto bien estaba claro que los dios nos odiábamos . subí al asiento de atrás no quería verle la cara a Edward.

-¿Por qué no te sientas adelante?

-¿Por qué no dejas de fregar?

-solo trato de ser amable

-AMABLE?

-si amable

-pues no tienes éxito eres un pesado todo dices que yo lo arruino

-pues eso es cierto

-ves?

-que?

-TÚ eres el que siempre lo arruinas

-si tu no hubieras venido a esta familia todo seria igual

-detén el auto

-que?

-que detengas el auto.- tal como le pedí detuvo el auto y yo me baje

-que haces? sube al auto

-puedo ir yo sola corriendo

-no sabes donde es el camino

-seguiré al auto que este adelante

-sabes que? Como quieras

-gracias

Y me fui corriendo por suerte el auto de rosalie estaba a la cabeza así que lo seguí llegue en 5 minutos.

-bella que paso?

-eso paso.- y lo señale a Edward. El bajo de su auto y se paso la mano por la cabellera y todas las chicas ahhhhhh …así que el es el papi de aquí, tremendo estúpido. Luego camino y un montón de chicas lo siguieron.

-bella este es tu horario

-gracias jasper

-la primera clase es con Edward

-genial, biología

Cuando entre al instituto la radio anuncio.

-_y aquí entra Edward el capitán de futbol y básquet del instituto. Edward te amamos.-_dios mío el mundo esta en contra mío!! El muy….ese solo dijo

-gracias chicas yo también las amo.- como éramos vampiros disfrutábamos de ciertas cualidades pero no podíamos hacer alarde de ellos eso no era justo porque el si?

Entre a la clase y todos me quedaron mirando yo oía comentarios de toda clase hasta los mas groseros.

-_uy esa es la nueva de los Cullen creen que salga con Edward.-_ ag. con ese por favor creo que tengo mejores gustos

-_te apuesto que me acuesto con ella antes de lo que canta un gallo.-_ni lo sueñes nerd

-_ yo voy a socializar con ella.-_ ese comentario es totalmente de una chica.

-hola me llamo Ángela weber

-hola soy bella, bella sw…digo Cullen.

- se que esto es un poco personal pero tu estas con Edward?

-este creo que tengo mejores gustos

-a ver estas bien de la cabeza el es recontra guapo

-como se nota que no lo conoces deberías quien es el realmente

-huh?

-no nada

Entonces el profesor entro a la clase y lo seguía Edward y el único asiento vacio que había era el costado mío. Oh no por favor la lacra esa al costado mío. no way!

-sr. Cullen me hace el favor de sentarse al costado de su hermana. él murmuro ella no es mi hermana pero solo para mis oídos pues nadie mas podía escucharlo.

-a mi tampoco me hace muy feliz sentarme al costado tuyo.

-a ti nada te hace feliz

-si no te veo por un día créeme haré una fiesta a lo grande

-jajá chistosa

-si lo se es un don que se me da

-cállate

-oblígame

-lo haría pero…

-eres muy gallina

-dime alguna vez te callas

-alguna vez dejas de molestar

-a ti no

-entonces yo tampoco

El profesor comenzó a hablar pero como de costumbre no lo escuche hasta que..

-harán una maqueta de dos moléculas de agua de tierra y de aire pero para facilitarles el trabajo lo harán en parejas.- por favor no con Edward no con Edward.- las parejas son:

-weber con crowley. Blick con Stanley. Denalí con newton. Los hermanos Cullen.-QUE ¡! CON EL CON EL TENIA QUE SER!! LO VA A ARRUINAR TODO Y ME VA A ECHAR LA CULPA –

-que!! Yo no quiero trabajar con ella

-no quiero trabajar contigo

-alumnos basta se van a quedar así y no los pienso cambiar

-pero…pero

-nada de peros señorita

-me temo que estoy de acuerdo en esta persona? Si persona no seria justo si yo trabajara con ella ya que yo haría todo el trabajo.- que dice este pedazo de… ah no que el es mas inteligente que yo? Estas equivocado

-oye sigo aquí y sabes que? Tú no eres más inteligente que yo

-pruébalo

-haremos el trabajo juntos y vas a ver

-dirás haré el trabajo

-si como digas

-tu no eres mas inteligente que yo

-eres un arrogante

-seré arrogante pero mas inteligente.

-aja si espera hasta cuando hagamos el trabajo Cullen

-ya lo veremos swan

Es tan pesado arrogante estúpido y… ah lo ODIO se cree el mejor en todo se cree perfecto te voy a bajar de tu nube Cullen.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno la pelea entre bella y Edward esta fuerte…haha espero que les haya gustado**

**Reviews please**

**Besotes**

**Ale**

**Cullen ******


	3. el dessarrollo del proyecto

Edward pov

Quien se cree es? Esta es la peor idea que han tenido esme y carlisle traer a una desconocida a la familia, bella swan esa persona me destruyo mi no-vida me quita todo lo que es mio : mi cuarto ,el cariño de esme, mi baño y ahora cree que es mas inteligente que yo .

Quiero que se vaya pero ya!! Y hablando de la reina de roma.

-que haces con todas esas bolas de colores?

-es para el trabajo genio

-gracias pero cuando lo vamos a hacer?

-ahora mismo

-no puedo

-que pena

-pero tengo planes…

-que es mas importante?

-el trabajo

-entonces cancela

-no me da la gana

-te quedaras sin nota

-ESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-ahi vamos de nuevo

-que pasa Edward

-ella quiere que cancele mi salida con mis amigos

- bella eso es cierto?

-si pero es que tenemos que hacer el trabajo y el quiere salir

-edward tu hermana tiene razón

-ella no es mi hermana!

-edward tenemos que hablar de esto otra vez?

-pero esme

-edward no vas a salir y te vas a quedar a hacer el trabajo con tu hermana

-eso no es justo

-ya hable

-esme

-edward el trabajo es mas importante

-esme pero siempre hacemos el mismo trabajo

-sin peros Edward.- esme se fue y ella siempre terminaba ganando la ODIO. Siempre hace lo que quiere

-quien te crees que eres?

-una persona mejor que tu

-jaja chistosa

-lose

-bueno hagamos el trabajo rápido

-como quieras

Hicimos el trabajo lo mas rápido que pudimos y debo decir que me sorprendió lo mucho que bella sabía de biología . terminamos el trabajo muy rápido eso quiere decir que estoy libre para salir con mis amigos porque no podía estar con ella un segundo más .me fui al sillón a sentarme y crack!- oh genial por favor díganme que no es el trabajo no es el trabajo.me levante y que creen? Es el trabajo maldita sea!

Que hago lo escondo , si lo escondo imaginen que la bruja lo encuentre. Me mata

-edward que traes ahí?

-a ti que te importa loca

-solo preguntaba

-no te importa

-por favor que no sea lo que yo creo que es!

-que no es nada bella dejame pasar

-dame eso

-porque? es basura.- bella me arranchó el trabajo

-el trabajo!

-fue un accidente

-que le paso?

-mesenteencimadeel

-pues deberías fijarte donde pones tu trasero

-tu no lo hubieras dejado en el sillón donde la gente se siente

-fijate no sabia que en el sillón se sienta la gente , genio

-gracias lo se, pero eso no cambia nada sigue siendo tu culpa

-ves tu siempre haces eso

-que?

-echarme la culpa

-pero la tienes si no la hubieras dejado en el sillón

-no te mata fijarte donde pones tu trasero

-no lo tenias porque dejar ahí

-ya no importa pero no tenemos materiales para hacer un nuevo

-pues pidele a esme y compra las cosas

-y porque no le pides tu

-porque no fue mi culpa

-ah no? Y quien puso su trasero en el trabajo

-pero…pero

-tu le vas a decir

-obligame

-esmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-ahora tu me acusas

-tal vez tal vez no quien sabe?.-

-que pasa chicos?

-el arruino el trabajo

-que paso?

-puso su trasero encima del trabajo

-ella lo dejo en el sillón

-bella pues bueno creo que fue la culpa de los dos… bella no debiste dejarlo ahí y Edward no le hace daño a nadie mirar antes de sentarse.- ahí va siempre se pone de su lado. Ese bicho raro no hizo mas que traer problemas cuando vino.

-bueno esta bien esme pero le estoy diciendo a Edward que vaya el a comprar los materiales ya que la primera vez fui yo.

-me parece justo.-que!!

-pero…pero

-edward ven que te daré el dinero.

Seguí a esme hasta su habitación y ella puso seguro a la puerta. Esto significa una cosa charla de madre a hijo

-edward tu sabes que bella solo quiere ser amable y no es justo que la trates asi.

-pero esme ella no es un ángel

-lo se pero solo trata de adpatarse y tu le estas dificultándole el trabajo

-esta bien tratare de ser mas cordial.- he dicho tratare no que lo voy a hacer. Por que siempre se ponen de su lado. Ya he dicho que la odio? No importa la ODIO.

Fui a comprar los materiales solo. No podía ir con ella ni hablar.

Bella pov

Como Edward se había ido solo y su cuarto estaba abierto…pero técnicamente es nuestro cuarto… asi que puedo cambiarlo.no puedo hacerlo sola . emmett.

-emmett

-si hermanita?

-me ayudas

-a que?

-quiero remodelar mi habitación

-o sea la de Edward

-basicamente

-genial yo te ayudo

-pero que le puedo hacer

-eso déjamelo a mi

Emmett pov

No hay nada mejor que pueda hacer en estos momentos de aburrimiento y sin rose que ayudar a bella. Algo que Eddy detesta son los peluches el olor a rosas y las flores. Listo ya se que hacer.

-bella por casualidad has traído algún peluche?

-no

-oh bueno entonces déjame hacer una llamada

Hice una llamada a un señor que conocía que era amigo del cuñado del primo del dueño de la tienda. donde compraba los regalos de rose para san Valentín y su cumpleaños o cuando hacía alguna travesura y no me hablaba.

-hola?

-hola cris, soy emmett

-emmett, ahora que hiciste?

-yo nada…este quería saber si me puede traer 6 peluches.-esperen 6 peluches es muy poco además me tengo que cobrar todas las que me hizo Edward.-no mejor tráigame una docena de peluches y seis ramos de rosas rojas y blancas.-con eso basta creo?...-señor cárguelo a mi tarjeta. Y tráigala lo mas rápido que pueda.

Pasaron 15 largos minutos Edward ya había regresado y bella lo estaba distrayendo para que no subiera a su cuarto.

-ding,dong.- llego el paquete .

Bella pov

Porque maldita sea tenía que llegar el paquete justo cuando hemos terminado el trabajo?? Que hago.

-edward quería decirte algo

-habla loca

-ves tu siempre haces eso yo vengo con las mejores intenciones del mundo y tu me menosprecias.

-perdón, que deseas bella?

-quería pedirte perdón por ser tan molesta y fastidiarte tanto.-ja yo pidiendo perdón por favor. Donde esta emmett? Ya no me queda mas floro. emmett bajo las escaleras a velocidad vampírica y me hizo señas de que todo estaba listo.- y no lo voy a volver a hacer

-wow…enserio?

-no

-ves y luego dices que yo lo arruino

-lo haces

-te ODIO

-yo mas

-no yo mas

-yo mas

-basta me voy a mi cuarto.- bingo., Edward subió a velocidad humana y…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ven aquí.- música para mis oídos.subí las escaleras me fui a su cuarto y wow emmett había hecho un buen trabajo había cadenas hechas con flores peluches por todos lados y perfume de rosas silvestres por todo el cuarto. Me encanta. Además de las rosas en la cama.

-si que pasa?

-eso paso mi cuarto

-bueno es nuestro cuarto y decidí darle mi toque a la habitación

-sacalo ahora mismo

-no, me parece genial además va de acuerdo con el feng shui de este año

- el que cosa?

-feng shui

-wow parece que Edward se fue al otro equipo

-emmett no soy gay

-y todos estos peluches?

-de bella

-bueno yo no lo voy a cambiar

-lo vas a hacer

-el cuarto es de los dos así que puedo poner mis cosas también

-edward perdió su masculinidad

-cállate jasper

-bella lo sacas ahora mismo

-no quiero el cuarto es de los dos

-esmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-otra vez?

-bruja

-retrasado

-idiota

-Edward no le digas esas cosas a tu hermana

-uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

-cállense chicos, cual es el problema Edward?

-mira mi cuarto

-esta lindo

-que!!

-tiene un toque de chica

-esa arpía cambio mi cuarto como ella quería

-el cuarto es de los dos tengo derecho a poner lo que yo quiera también

-además Edward pasado mañana bella se ira a su cuarto

-osea que tengo que estar así por dos días?

-nada te cuesta hijo, además ahora huele bien

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado…mientras mas reviews subo el otro capi mas rápido…no se porque hermanita pero este capitulo esta hecho para ti ….wow q cursi!!**

**Besotes**

**Ale**

**Cullen ********  
**


	4. el poder y la pelea

**Edward pov**

el instituto termino hoy! Vacaciones .genial. Como es viernes tenemos la tarde familiar pero…la bruja seguro lo arruina como siempre

-si yo soy bruja tu eres un cretino

-tu como lo sabes

-mi poder

-huh?

-leo mentes

-tu lees mentes?

-eres retrasado o que?

-pero yo también leo mentes

-si-ii?

-pero no te preocupes no leo la tuya siempre he sabido que eres un bicho raro.

-ay que pena

-pero tu como lees la mia

-también tengo limitaciones solo los uso cuando quiero y la mayoría de veces no los uso ; pero como te quedaste mirando a la nada los use. Además solo te "escucho" cuando estoy cerca de ti.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer

-tal vez si tal vez no quien sabe?

-tu

-exacto

-como ya lo sabes hoy es la tarde familiar

-que hacen?

-jugamos charadas vemos películas y a veces pero solo a veces a alice se le ocurre la maravillosa de hacer un desfile de modas.-ojala hoy no por favor. Si me viste de mujer otra vez me muero. alice vino dando satitos hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-HOY ES EL DIA!!

-que pasa alice?

-HOY VAMOS A HACER EL DESFILE DE MODAS

-oh no!

-vamos Edward no seas aguafiestas

-como quieres con no lo sea si el mes pasado yo me ….

-esta vez será emmett

-eso tendré que verlo

-que va a pasar?

-tendrás que esperar

-por cierto esme y carlisle se van a ir de viaje regresan el lunes

-oh y porque se van?

-bella cada vez que salimos de vacaciones ellos también , bueno en realidad carlisle y ellos quieren tener su espacio ya sabes para…

-no quiero mas detalles me lo imagino

-pervertida

-no en ese sentido yo decía…

-ni la arregles

-en fin y que tenemos que hacer?

-vayan a la sala y esperen ahí a menos que quieran acompañarnos a comprar.

-oh bueno si no hay ningún problema entonces yo si quiero…

_No no quieres por primera y ultima vez confía en mí en esto.-_era lo mínimo que podía hacer además si la ODIO pero no puedo someter a mi hermana a esa tortura…esperen hermana? HERMANA! Ok estoy mal ella en la vida va ser mi hermana. después de que alice se fue bella se acerco a mi.

-por que me ayudaste?

-yo…

-si?

-le prometí a esme que iba a ser mas amable nada mas

-oh bueno.

-ya tenemos que bajar.

Bajamos y emmett , jasper, alice y rose se estaban alistando para irse. Me van a dejar con la bruja a solas? Esperen aun queda esme y carlisle.

-esperen chicos nosotros vamos también.-dijeron al unísono. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO me voy a quedar con la arpía a solas y vamos a tener que hablar.

Todos se fueron y ni modo tenía que hablar con bella.

-y que hacemos?

-ver una película?

-bueno pero …

-yo elijo

-todo tu, dejame elegir esta vez a mi

-esta bien cual vas a ver?

-hulk

-todos los chicos son iguales siempre de acción

-al menos no es una de fantasía y ponis o lindos colores

-es mejor que ver unos tipos peleándose

-por eso los chicos somos mejores que las mujeres

-PERDON!

-no hay problema

-a ver por que los chicos son mejores que las chicas?

-por que no son unas gallinas

-los chicos no piensan

-las chicas son superficiales siempre preocupándose por el mas mínimo defecto en su cara.

-eso es estética y si los chicos se preocuparan por eso no terminarían como tu? Si tu

-los chicos no somos nerviosos

-las chicas somos mas maduras y no parecemos de 5 como otros

-los chicos sabemos manejar no como las mujeres que siempre arruinan todo.

-las chicas somos delicadas

-tu ni siquiera te acercas a ser una chica

-tu ni siquiera eres un chico eres un NIÑO

-repite eso

-NIÑO

-vas a ver swan

-ven por mí Cullen

**Bella pov**

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude . pero Edward se agazapo encima mío poniendo los colmillos en mi cuello. Me volteé y lo empuje contra un árbol y ahora yo me puse encima de el.

-los chicos no saben luchar.- dicho esto ahora me empujo y estábamos frente a frente. Agarró un árbol pequeño y me lo tiró pero lo esquivé .

-uyyyyyyyy fallaste .- se enfado tanto que otra vez se agazapo sobre mí y sus colmillos estaban a punto de entrar a mi garganta.

-ni siquiera te atreves

-pruébame

-hazlo si eres tan valiente

-te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

-EDWARD BAJATE DE ELLA AHORA MISMO

-alice.-los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo

-QUE CREES QUE HACES?

-ella empezó

-los dos lo hicieron yo lo vi.- Edward se bajo de mi lentamente pero yo me di la vuelta y le mostré mis colmillos y el me lanzo otro árbol. Y lo esquive

-fallaste otra vez.-iba a ir tras el pero emmett me agarró por detrás y a Edward lo agarró jasper.

-BASTA LOS DOS!.- de pronto sentí que me calmaba me tranquilizaba y hasta me daba ganas de dormír. Fuimos a la cas otra ves pero la suerte estaba de nuestro lado ni esme ni carlisle estaban en la casa ni bien emmett soltó me fui a nuestro cuarto y me encerré ahí.

Edward pov

Jasper me soltó y me fui al sillón pero los pensamiento de todos decían que era mi culpa.ella siempre se la tiene que dar de niña bonita .

_Edward no debiste provocarla tu comenzaste y no me vas a decir que no yo te vi .-_esa era alice

_Eddy le haz hecho daño a mi hermanita te juro que si no es porque jasper me esta calmando te mato a golpes.-_emmett

_Edward será mejor que te disculpes no queremos tener problemas con esme ni carlisle.-_jasper

_Edward que los chicos son mejores que las chicas encima manejando ah no te fregaste conmigo discúlpate con bella.-_rosalie

-esta bien me voy a disculpar con bella pero pueden dejar de "gritar". Mis hermanos no me dijeron nada y subí molesto a mi habitación. La puerta estaba junta y pude ver a bella que estaba sentada en la ventana viendo el cielo.

-puedo pasar?

-es tu cuarto

-es nuestro cuarto

-no no lo es

-quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó

-la culpa fue de los dos pero no debí provocarte lo siento

-disculpas aceptadas

-gracias

-y tu aceptas las mías?

-si pero….

-te sigo odiando swan.-claro que no! Ahora creo que me agradas? Si agradas

-yo igual Cullen.- y me dedico una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tenía…esperen hermosas sonrisas? Yo tengo problemas.

_**Bueno ojala les haya gustado i noc si quieren q Edward i bella sean amigos o se sigan odiando. Reviews please **_

_**Besotes**_

_**Ale**_

_**cullen**_


	5. kiss

**Bella pov**

Paso una semana después de la pelea y Edward y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra yo por que no quería regarla con Edward de nuevo ni atacarlo después de todo aun soy una neófita y Edward no me dirigía la palabra por que? No lo se simplemente no lo hacía e increíblemente la casa estaba libre de peleas. en paz y tranquilidad pero no todo es para siempre. Hoy era la prueba del tipo de sangre de cada uno eso es problemas yo no me he alimentado estoy débil.

-hoy es la prueba alguien que tenga problemas por favor se retira de la clase y se va directo a enfermería. Los chicos se comenzaron a sacar sangre y ese olor ese maravilloso olor en un momento sentí que me deje llevar por mis instintos no tengo que controlarme no puedo atacar a nadie decepcionaría a toda mi familia a Edward? Esperen Edward? Desde cuando el me importa tanto? Me importa….no a mi no me importa o si? Ay no se . No dios Edward no esta a mi costado donde se metió no puedo estar sola estoy apunto de atacar a alguien no resisto tengo que salir de aquí ayuda!

Espera bella usa lo poco de razón que te queda

-sr. Banner no me siento bien podría excusarme de la clase?

-claro bella

Salí de la clase lo mas rápido que podía me fui al baño a mojarme la cara pero parece que todo el colegio esta haciendo la prueba esa no resisto el olor tengo que salir del colegio. Pero si Edward no esta es por que el sabia de las malditas pruebas y no me aviso eso no es justo! Lo odio no nos llevábamos precisamente bien pero podía a verme avisado. Me fui al estacionamiento saque un espejo y oh por dios tenia los ojos rojos y la piel mas pálida de lo normal. El carro de Edward estaba ahí y yo estaba apunto de desmayarme. Tambalee un poco cuando camine pero eso era por pura torpeza. Edward me vio y se bajo de su auto.

-bella!..bella!- no iba a dirigirle la palabra así que salí corriendo pero no podía hacerlo bien así que pare en un pequeño prado y me senté ahí.

-bella estas bien

-eso…eso creo

-que te pasa

-nada …que te importe

-bella…

-ya me voy adiós

-no puedes aun no estas bien

-si pero si hubieras estado no me hubiera pasado esto.- eso acaba de salir de mi boca?

-pensé que te lo habían dicho todo el instituto esta haciendo las pruebas

-pues fíjate que nadie me dijo y estaba apunto de atacar a alguien

-hubieras preguntado

-no sabia que el instituto hacia esas pruebas

- lo siento debí decírtelo

-sabes a veces eres dijiste lo siento….

-si yo soy muy estúpido a veces y quería pedirte perdón por eso.

-yo este… claro pero yo tampoco he sido muy amable lo lamento

-entonces tregua?

-tregua

-te puedo preguntar algo?

-si claro

-como te convertiste en vampiro?

-bueno yo en verdad solo se muy poco mi papa era un político corrupto y mi mama era asesina y no me gustaba que la prensa me abrumara con sus preguntas asi que planee mi muerte y tire mi auto por el acantilado y todo el mundo pensó que mi había muerto luego fue a Denalí y digamos que me junte con las personas que no debía y tu?-lo mire a los ojos y vi en su cara sufrimiento y dolor

-yo lo siento no debí peguntar eso

-no no . yo me estaba muriendo de la gripe española y mi madre le pidió a carlisle que en ese tiempo era medico que me salvara como pueda y pues el bueno me transformo.

-es menos horrible que la mía .- y di una de mis sonrisas

-por que planeaste tu muerte? lo tenias todo

-no eso no es cierto tenia todo lo que yo no quería es muy difícil de entender

-no debiste hacerlo tenias una vida

-no entiendes

-lo que no entiendo es porque lo hiciste

-sabes era mi vida no te importa

Y salí corriendo porque siempre tenía que huir cada vez que me lo preguntaban? El no entendía no ha estado en la situación que yo he estado. No podía regresar al colegio el estaría ahí un momento me esta siguiendo. me volteé y efectivamente me estaba siguiendo corri mas 

rápido hacia la casa llegue y para mi suerte la puerta estaba abierta llegue a mi cuarto y me encerré ahí .

-bella abre la puerta

-no

-ábrela

-no

-voy a romper la puerta

-hazlo si te atreves

-bella por favor

-quiero estar sola por favor.

No me gustaba recordar a mi familia si así se les puede llamar ellos me trataron mal hasta mi primo casi abusa de mi y cuando les dije a mi padre el simplemente me dijo que no mintiera si quería atención por que mi primo bryan era como su hijo. Pero después de todo Edward no tiene la culpa de mis arrebatos.

-Edward yo quería pedirte perdón eso fue tonto de mi parte

-bella

-comprenderé si no me quieres hablar estas en todo tu derecho…

-bella

-además soy una estúpida se que no fue tu culpa que no me avisaras pero...

-bella

-enserio lo siento

Entonces algo que no esperaba paso Edward se acerco a mi me levanto el rostro con el pulgar y me beso y yo le correspondí el beso. Paramos

-te odio Cullen

-yo te odio mas swan

Y continuamos el beso sus suaves labios contra los míos era una sensación magnifica.

_**

* * *

**__**Bueno ojala les haya gustado y como ellos mismos dijeron se seguirán odiando pero como será cuando se amen serán pareja tal vez si tal vez no quien sabe? Solo ustedes si me dejan un review diciéndome que si quieren que sean pareja o simplemente amigos**_

_**Besotes **_

__

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen**_

_**Pd: ustedes saben lo que quieren que pase y me van a alegrar el día si aprietan el botón go y me dejan un lindo review**_


	6. vision

-esto esta mal

-que por que?

-por que si

-esta bien comencemos desde cero ¿amigos?

-amigos

-como amigos tengo que saber algunas cosas

-pregunta

-tienes algún talento especial además de leer mentes.- no se si deba responderle con la verdad respecto a eso yo no quiero pero…si somos amigos

-no solo es ese.- mentira mentira

-color favorito

-dorado

-tu cumpleaños

-técnicamente no tenemos

-igual lo celebramos

-entonces es mañana

-y te gusta alguien?

-si

-enserio

-aja

-lo conozco

-mas de lo que crees y a ti te gusta alguien

-si pero ella esta muy lejos

-bueno supongo que pronto va a venir

-si creo además ella nunca se daría cuenta de que a mi me gusta

-no digas eso además quien sabe?

-si bueno y a ti quien te gusta

-no te lo voy a decir

-esta en el instituto

-no.- claro que si

-entonces como es el

-es arrogante y pesado pero puede sorprenderte por las cosas que hace y ella como es?

-bastante torpe y egoísta y terca pero es muy hermosa

-este yo…bueno ya me voy.- estaba totalmente destrozada a mi me gusta el pero yo no le gusta tengo que salir de aquí. Aunque sea vampiro aun puedo llorar es raro si pero aun puedo y si las lagrimas salen van a querer averiguar mi secreto y eso no puede pasar.

-que? No quedate.- lagrimas salen en 10 …9….8

-no tengo que irme

-pero solo estamos los dos en la casa

-tengo que ir a cazar.- luego hize que los ojos estuvieran negros lo mas negros que podían

-pero si tus ojos…están negros! Hacen un rato estaban de color miel.

-no lo creo.- lagrimas 4…3….2

-quieres que te acompañe?

-no voy yo sola adiós.- y me fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude al bosque . mi manera de cazar era bastante particular no era cautelosa me entregaba completamente a mis instintos asi era mas rápido o al menos eso creía yo. Después de cazar mire a la luna nueva que brillaba en el cielo. Y grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

-POR QUE NO ME QUIERE A MI!!- ojala no me haya escuchado alguien por favor por favor y voltee genial justo esa persona tenia que enterarse.

-si te quiere a ti

-y como sabes de quien hablo?

-acaso no es de Edward

-tan obvio es?

-bastante si

-pero a el le gusta otra chica me lo dijo

-no te dijo quien era si no como era

-pues no soy yo

-eso es lo que tu crees

-espera jasper se lo vas a decir a alguien?

-no pero creo que se lo deberías decir a Edward

-tal vez algún dia lo haga pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad

-mas vale tarde que nunca supongo

-si yo también… ah y no pienses en lo que escuchaste

-esta bien adiós

-espérame voy contigo

-y que les vamos a decir si nos ven juntos si tu te fuiste sola y yo también

-es cierto yo voy primero

Me fui corriendo a la casa y Edward estaba afuera hice como si no estuviera ahi por que de seguro me acordaría de que le gustaba otra chica y no voy a soportarlo y voy a explotar y ah dios ni me lo quiero imaginar.

-bella por que has tardado tanto?

-quería pensar un poco

-estaba a punto de ir por ti

-lamento haberte preocupado pero y que?

-perdón

-que pasa si me demoro te importa?

-creo que algún día lo vas a entender

-tal vez

Entre a la casa y no comprendí lo que Edward me estaba queriendo decir tal vez algún día lo entienda porque el se preocupa tanto por mi y si le gusta otra chica por que me beso tal vez…solo tal vez si le guste pero no lo creo a mi si me gusta Edward. Pero entonces tuve una visión. En esa visión estaba edward y otra chica besándose y estaban en el altar habían adoptado unos preciosos niños. yo no me puedo quedar para ver eso pero me voy a quedar hasta que esa chica llegue…

_**Bueno los dejo con la duda y si bella puede llorar al igual que una humana y puede copiar los poderes que la rodean solo con mirar a la persona que los posee. Es medio trillado lo se. Reviews please**_

_**Besotes **_

_**Ale Cullen **__****_


	7. la charla

No lo se tal vez ...si me voy entonces voy a tener que disfrutar la máximo el tiempo en que estoy con el o simplemente …bueno en verdad no lo se porque si paso con el mas tiempo del necesario quizá interprete las cosas de un modo diferente y como quisiera que lo hiciera pero si lo hace me obligara a quedarme y si Edward y esa chica van a ser felices …

La verdad es que solo me importa que Edward sea feliz y si es lejos de mi pues así será y no volveré jamás . estaba en mi cuarto sola triste … no quería dejar a Edward pero si el iba a ser feliz …sin mi esto me destroza simplemente lo hace . cuanto quisiera que en vez de que este con ella este conmigo acaso no sabe que solo fingía odiarlo por que lo ame desde el primer momento en que lo vi …tal vez debi haberlo dicho yo y mi estúpido orgullo …las cosas hubieran sido diferente HUBIERAN pero no lo es como quiero regresar en el tiempo y decirle a Edward que lo amaba , lo amo y siempre lo hare… aunque el no sintiera lo mismo por ti al menos me hubiera quitado toda esta culpa que siento ahora si pudiera suicidarme lo haría pero no simplemente no! Me converti en esto y cuando creí que tendría mi felices para siempre se va como el agua como el rio que fluye . es tiempo de decir adiós mi amor adiós Edward Cullen .

De pronto un visión me ataco la chica que estaba con Edward va a venir dentro de dos o 3 dias no mas . esto no me puede estar pasando. Ya lo decidí ni bien venga ella la saludaré y me iré por la ventana y eso será todo tal vez lo venga a ver como un angel solo por las noches por la ventana y observare ese rostro de un dios griego que tiene y ahí me preguntare que fue lpo que hice mal? Enamorarme? Es un pecado para los de mi clase enamorarse buscar tu felices para siempre .

En estos momentos desearía haber quedado lo suficiente en un lugar como para tener una mejor amiga alguien con quien pueda sacar este dolor contarle lo que tengo pero hasta el momento solo jasper sabia lo que sentía por Edward pero quería contarle a alguien sobre mi visión . tal vez rose? Si ella es una buena opción.

Sali de mi habitación con el suficiente sigilo para que Edward no se diera cuenta y asi fue pero parecía que nadie estaba en la casa no había rastro alguno . pero nada pierdes intentando. Toque la puerta y rose me abrió.

-hola bella

-hola rosalie

-te paso algo estas llorando?...oh por dios estas llorando!

-te lo voy a contar pero no grites

-esta bien pasa.

-bueno como te has dado cuenta si puedo llorar hasta sangrar pero muy pocas veces sangro además puedo copiar los poderes de los demás con solo mirarlos y quedármelos cuanto tiempo deseo y cuando ya no em sirven no los utilizo pero igual siguen ahí y debo decir que me he topado con muchos vampiros.

-osea que has copiado los poderes de alice y Edward.

-si y tengo otros mas hasta de brujas los he copiado pero eso es otra historia

-y por que lloras bella paso algo?

-de hecho si tuve una visión donde Edward estaba en el altar con una chica bastante guapa y luego ellos adoptaron unos preciosos chicos y bueno Edward….yo creo …creo …que

-estas enamorada…

-si pero yo no quiero quitarle la felicidad a edward y si la felicidad es con esa chica pues yo me voy a ir y ella va a venir en 3 o 4 dias y cuando me vaya les dejare algo porque no quiero que me olviden aunque el tiempo de mi estancia ha sido bastante corto supongo que me encariñe con todos ustedes.

-bella si tu lo amas no puedes renunciar a el pero la única chica que ha mostrado interés por Edward es …tanya esa arpía va a venir en el tiempo que tu dices y ella…

-no digas mas yo ya tome mi decisión

-edward nunca se casaria con ella el simplemente la detesta tiene que haber otra explicación bella por favor lucha por el… no le dejes ir Edward parece estar mas feliz estando a tu lado.

-no rose lo lamento pero te prometo algo no estaré lejos y me mantendré en contactos con ustedes siempre y cuando el no este por que si me voy es para que el ya no me vea nunca mas y siga con su vida.

-bella respeto tu decisión pero estas eligiendo mal

-tal vez rose pero todo a su tiempo

-sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo verdad bella?

-si rose eres la amiga que nuca tuve

-bella somos hermanas

-rosalie te agredeceria si no pensaras en esto

-no se si pueda bella pero bloqueare mis pensamientos

-gracias

Me levante para irme ya el había dicho ha alguien lo que sentía pero eso no me iba a quitar el destino que se nos venia. Simplemente no puedes tapar el solo con un dedo.

-que vas a hacer con Edward?

-no voy a hablar mucho con el y estaré fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo asi será mas fácil olvidarme.

-nosostros no olvidamos bella

-pero nos distraemos con suma facilidad

-los amores no se olvidan sangran hasta ya no poder

-las heridas la cura el tiempo

-no lo creas hasta el corazón mas duro puede romperse

-si su corazón se rompe estoy segura que otra persona le pondrá los puntos para que vuelva a ser el mismo.

-tu no lo sabes el futuro es impredecible tu lo cambias

-no sabes cuanto quiero hacerlo pero eso seria egoísta.

-no todo esta dicho bella

-tal vez si tal vez no rose

-solo recuerda tu lo cambias para bien o para mal.

-hasta mañana rose no lo olvidare

-hasta la eternidad bella-

Sali del cuarto de rose y escuchaba los paso de Edward acercándose otra ves encerrada en mis pensamientos en mi mundo donde el centro era el sufrimiento. No quería hacerlo mas. Pero ahora me queda una cuestión si me voy a donde ir? No tengo dinero…esperen aun tengo lo que robe de papa que es una elevada suma me alcanza para comprarme una casa total para comer no gasto. No muy grande pero cerca de aquí me encargare de que nadie sepa que vivo ahí tal vez sea muy arriesgado…pero no puedo vivir con el ni sin el. No, no puede ser una casa cerca de aquí no me voy a quedar en casa todo el día… será en Seattle no esta muy lejos y mantendré mi promesa me mantendré en contacto con todos menos con el. Algún día regresare…algún día …no me puedo esconder toda la eternidad…

_**

* * *

**__**Holasss lamento la tardanza no me maten plz …bueno i q tal les gusto? Hope so…bueno los capis van a ser cortos xq no me queda tiempo para escribirlo asi que … si bueno la chica es tanya i no se desesperen Edward no quiere con ella pero tanya tiene un truco escondido bajo la manga que no se lo diré a nadie… déjenme su review si les gusto o no i si se pueden tirar tomatazos virtuales.**_

_**Besotes**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen **__****_


	8. jacob

Bella pov

Esta bien tengo que actuar distante con Edward pero con toda la hermosura que se maneja como? Oh ya lo tengo sere insoportable por lo que queda de los días hasta que venga tanya…pero eso no seria justo tiene que tener un buen recuerdo de mi no se que hacer! Oh no ahí viene Edward.

-hola bella.- el estaba muy feliz esta bien eso hora de ponerme la mascara de la felicidad

-que hay Edward?

-ella esta tan cerca cada dia que pasa estoy seguro de que pronto estará conmigo.- genial de tanya esta vez no quiero escuchar mas de ella bastante mal me siento.

-que bien estoy segura de que hacen la pareja ideal.- poniendo la sonrisa mas falsa q podía

-y que hay de ti

-yo renuncie al chico que me gusta

-por que?

-solo digamos que me ire

-no lo entiendo

-dentro de poco tiempo lo entenderas

-eso espero

-me diras quien te gusta

-bueno ella es…

-si?

-ni sueñes adivínalo tu

-lo supuse

-y tu me diras a ti quien te gusta

-esta en tus narices Edward

- y te gusta mucho?

-me trajo la luz a esta vida tan oscura

-si tanto lo quieres porque renuncias a el

-por que es lo correcto

-bella pelea por el

-es una batalla perdida

-nunca digas eso.- lagrimas en 10..9

-yo…

-bella mírame a los ojos .- lo hice pero mis ojos se estaban poniendo brillosos.

-que quieres

-por que estas con los ojos llorosos

-de que hablas

-estas a punto de llorar

-nosotros no podemos

-pero estas a punto de llorar

-ay cállate.- trate de zafarme de sus brazos pero el puso resistencia acaso no entendía que yo era mas fuerte que el y si la ira me domina habrá problemas. solo apreté mi mano en su brazo y ya lo había tirado al otro lado de la habitación.

-nunca pero nunca hagas eso otra ves cuando estoy molesta no soy la misma.

-yo hago eso cuando quiera te crees mas fuerte que yo niñita? -Bella respira no lo dijo adrede respira hondo inhala exhala muy bien piensa en la buena imagen que le quieres dejar.

-adios- aun no me iba a ir pero me fui a caminar sola por ahí ha pensar bien como iba a hacer todo y trataría de controlar mi ira. No se muy bien a donde iba pero algún lugar tranquilo vendría bien. Genial. El claro de la vez pasada solo que esta vez olida raro a licántropo…genial ahora me van a decir cualquier cosa para matarme pero adelante háganlo me quiero morir ahora mismo.

-una chupasangre.- el chico volteeo para verme era de cabello negro y ese color de ojos pero estaban medios tristones pero tenia una cara de sorprendido debía medir 2 metros cuantos tendrá? 19 si tal vez pero no me gusta esa forma de saludar .-una chupansangre.- me parece lo menos cortes que he oído en mi vida.

-miren lo que tenemos un cachorrito estará amaestrado?

-acaso ustedes nunca dejan de molestar

-lo mismo me pregunto cachorrito

-dime eso otra vez y será lo ultimo que diras

-adelante matame hoy no ha sido un buen dia y desearía haber muerto cuando tenia la oportunidad.

- una chupasangre que se rinda contra un hombre lobo este dia es memorable

-bueno te di la oportunidad adiós

-bueno no puedo creer que diga esto pero pareces diferente a los demás

-por lo que soy rara o por otra cosa

-por lo rara

-sabes que chau

-no espera por que no me cuentas que te pasa

-contarle a un desconocido mis problemas vampíricos

-me llamo Jacob

-soy bella swan

-tu eres la hija del congresista pero como? Si …

-oh genial también llego aquí esto ahora tendré que cambiarme de look

-pero que paso?

-bueno mira mi papa era corrupto y mi mama asesinaba a sus oponentes para que el pudieran ganar y yo era e3n la casa algo asi como la empleada y estaba harta de la prensa cuando salía y de amigas que solo estaban conmigo por mi dinero y decidi planear mi muerte bote mi auto por el acantilado y llame a la policía para que viera lo sucedido obviamente deje todos mis documentos ahí y un cuerpo falso también y …esa es toda la historia.

-planeaste tu muerte para convertirte en esto

-me junte con personas que no debía y termine asi pero los Cullen me encontraron y supongo que con ellos estoy mejor pero solo será por poco tiempo yo me voy en pocos días

-por que?

-me relacione con uno de ellos un poco mas de lo que debía y pues el destino no quiere que sea asi.

-solo por eso te vas por el futuro

-no podemos cambiar el futuro y no quiero estar ahí cuando ella venga

-no te sigo

-dame tu mano.- si el me daba la mano veria toda la historia de Edward y mia. otro de los poderes.- Jacob me dio la manso y le mostré las imágenes claro que darle un poco de mi poder me ponía débil pero iria a cazar luego. Después le soltee la mano y el se quedo como medio atontado.

-wow eso fue genial pero ese imbécil te va a hacer eso?

-esta en todo su derecho después de todo el no sabe..que

-no hay que darse cuenta que los dos están enamorados peor te vas en solo dos días

-si

-sabes te puedes quedar en la push si quieres

-yo no lo se esa es zona de licántropos

-según veo uno des tus poderes es poder verte como humana puedes hacerlo aver si veo si puedes?

-no soy la misma soy otra persona diferente.- use mi poder y me cabello se volvió rubio ojos verdes y la piel con un poco mas de color.

-es cierto eres otra

-pero aun asi no puedo quedarme en la push

-si puedes hacer esto por que no mejor te compras una casa en forks y vas al instituto asi Edward no se dará cuenta y puedes ver si tu visiones o no realidad

-esa es una gran idea Jacob

-gracias yo lo se soy genial aveces

-este fue un dia de lo mas raro

-si quien diría que un licántropo y una vampira no se pueden llevar bien?

-bueno ya me voy en mi casa se preocupan con facilidad y el dia ha pasado como si nada adiso cachorrito

-adios chupasangre

Me fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude ; llegue y por suerte papa-edward no estba ahí hoy es mi dia de surte definitivamente. Abri la puerta y estaban 5 vampiros adelante mio : rose, alice,emmett,jasper y Edward

-DONDE ESTABAS?

- me parece que puedo salir sola

-hey hermanita practicaste tus movimientos con Edward?

Yo solo sonreía

-bella porque apestas?

-nadie te dice porque eres tan débil Edward

Me subi corriendo a mi cuarto y me había olvidado por completo de que los licántropos tenían un olor inconfundible

_Bella esto que estas haciendo esta mal termina bien con Edward anda y pídele disculpas yo se lo que te digo total aguantar dos días no es tan difícil o si?_

Rose tenia razón me fui al cuarto de Edward toque la puerta y nadie contestaba la música todo volumen. Todo en la mente de Edward era blanco

-Edward habre la puerta

-…

Abri la puerta y mi Edward estaba tiste tirado en su cama no soporto verlo asi

-edward disculpa no debi golpearte ni tratarte asi

-sabes creo que la chica se esta alejando cada vez mas

-esta muy cerca te lo prometo

-y el tuyo

-yo decidí que no iba a renunciar pero lo estaré viendo sin que el lo sepa

-como es eso?

-no importa no me cambies de tema

-disculpas aceptadas

-gracias

Y no nos un abrazo tal vez seria el ultimo que nos daríamos ,Edward te amo, y lo abraze lo mas fuerte que podía. _Te amo Edward….._

_**Bueno espero q les gusto y Jacob no va a interferir en la relación de ellos dos pero bella no va a seguir su consejo. Plz reviews ojala les haya gustado**_

_**Besotes**_

_**Ale**_

_**cullen**_


	9. la llegada

**La llegada**

Bueno hoy ya me voy . aver solo traje una mochila en realidad traje mas pero como voy a regresar a casa de mi padre para robar mas dinero no habrá problema pero con lo respecto a mi apariencia tendre que seguir el consejo de Jacob pero ni loca me voy a instituto solo lo usare para salir de casa y de paso para que no me reconozcan por lo de mi padre y todo eso pero voy a tener que inventarme un nombre ya lo se Alexandra grey Alexandra por que ese nombre es poco común aquí y pues grey porque de ese color es el cielo . bueno ahora las cartas a cada uno le voy a dejar una carta diciendo lo especial que fue para mi incluso para Edward confesándole mi amor solo que para cuando lo lea estaré lejos pero mas cerca de lo que el cree. Después de media hora de inspiración tenia las cartas hechas y faltaban tal solo 2 horas para que tanya llegara. Baje las escaleras pero nadie estaba que raro!

-rose!

-…

-bueno estoy sola

De repente se fueron a compara cosas para la llegada de tanya pensé para mis adentos y como Edward ya no estaba podía desbloquear mi mente esto de bloquearla resulta tan cansado. No me quiero ir pero y si peleo por el …no mejor no viviré en una casa que vi la vez pasada vi era bonita de dos pisos y un enorme jardín es my grande para mi sola pero estaré cómoda. La otra parte que me inquieta es que tanya va a venir dentro de wow 1 hora ya y ahora como voy a movilizarme ni siquiera tengo auto puedo pedir prestado el bmw no sinceramente no creo que me lo preste … esperen hay dos motos genial la honda scoopy no era la mejor moto del mundo pero iva rápido eso es lo que importa demás no creo que se enojen si em la llevo prestada la devolveré ese mismo dia.

Me fui al garaje a ver si estaba la moto y a juzgar por su apariencia no las habían usado y una de ellas tenia una carta. Que tenia mi nombre escrito

_Bella_

La abri y decía lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida

_Bella te compre esta moto porque se que te gusta ir a gran velocidad espero sinceramwente que te guste . bella no me atrevo a decirte esto con palabras pero te quiero y quiero que seas para mi mas que una miga si no sientes lo mismo por mi lo entenderé total te vez bien enamorada de ese chico y si el no se fija en tu es un idiota . bella eres lo mas hermoso que me ha sucedido en mi existencia el sol de mi eterna oscuridad mi luz bella te quiero y lamento todas las peleas que he tenido contigo la mayoría han sido por mi culpa lo reconozco. Bella la verdad es que no te quiero ….._

_Edward_

_Pd. Bella yo te amo!_

Las lagrimas salian de mis ojos sin parar era tan feliz alguien me quería alguien en este mundo me amaba . me voy a quedar y voy a pelear por el aunque no gane luchare hasta el final pero voy a perder y no me gusta hacerlo. Tanya esto es guerra!

Lo mejor era ir al a la casa otra vez y decirle a edward que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos . me fui a corriendo lo mas rápido que pude y como no llegaba nadie me sente en el sofá y por primera vez en muchos años mi corazón volvia a latir.ding dong! Son ellos estoy tan feliz! Les abri la puerta y edward estaba ahí pero aun seguía triste .

-hola ayy me alegro de que por fin tengan empleada querida mis maletas.- quien se cree que es para hablarme asi? Estúpida ….esperen ella es tanya imbécil esto es guerra no se que fue lo que rosalie vio en mis ojos pero …

_Bella me alegra que hallas tomado la decisión correcta alice te ve quedándote con nosotros y tranquila ella es tanya supongo que ya lo sabes y nos cae mal a casi todos con su aire de superioridad ._

_-_bella no es nuestra empleada! Es como mi hermana asi que mas respeto.- emmett siempre defendiéndome . yo estaba tratando de calmarme y no sacar mi otro yo pero esa perra me hacia el trabajo mas difícil pensé que edward me iba a defender pero el solo entro a la casa y la pequeña zorra detrás de el.

-eddie amor ven un momento!.- amor! Amor! Acaso están saliendo

-emmett.- lagrimas en 3…2

-hermanita lamento mucho lo que te dijo esa zorra

-no importa pero antes una cosa la zorra y el estúpido están saliendo juntos?

-si bueno la verdad es una larga historia

-tengo todo la eternidad

-bueno edward hace algún tiempo se fue a denali como para pasar vacaciones el clan de tanya lo acogió con toda la amabilidad y un dia edward sin pensarlo le dijo a tanya para salir juntos pero el lo hacia para no aburrirse como una especie de aventura bueno el pensaba que si le decía para salir juntos no pasaría de ahí ya sabes lo que pasa en la selva se queda en la selva regresando a la historia edward llevaba saliendo con tanya 3 semanas pero el decidió que era tiempo de irse y le dijo a tanya que lo de ellos no podía ser pero tanya se quedo alucinada con el y hasta tenia planes de casarse y cuando supimos que ella estaba cerca de la ciudad edward no quería que la trajéramos a casa por razones obvias y ella aun piensa que están de novios y a el le molesta bastante.

-oh ya lo entiendo

-por que lo preguntas?

-porque si el duo dinamita se junta nadie los para

El solo sonrio y se fue dejándome sola en la sala . por dios no se que hacer tanya esta mas insoportable que nunca! El único lugar que me queda es irme sola al bosque no tengo a nadie que comprenda de verdad lo que quiero decir excepto yo misma. Sali sin que nadie se diera cuenta y me fui directo al claro pero ahí estaba el mas hermoso angel el que se robo mi corazón . edward pero aun estaba triste y no se por que.

-es que no se puede tener privacidad?

-lo siento ya me voy.- se volteo y pareció sorprendido

-no fue mi intención no pensé que eras tu

-no te preocupes

-almenos aquí no viene tanya

-no se porque no quieres ver a tu novia

-ella no es mi novia

-no te alteres

-es que es todo tan complicado ella exagera las cosas

-pero si decias que la chica se estaba acercando mas y mas

-creo que no lo entiendes

-claro que lo hago

-bella yo…yo…,

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí ….hola otra ves bella

Oh no el no podía ser quería dejar mi pasado atrás por que me persigue! No el no podía ser el no porfavor cuando creía que mi vida por fin seria tranquila esto tiene que pasar te odio….

* * *

**Los dejare con la intriga**

**Reviews plz**

**Xoxo**


	10. despedida

No podia ser el por que me castigan asi iba a tener mi final feliz mi felices para siempre.

-hola james

-bella querida dale un abrazo a tu padre.- esa ultima palabra lo digo con mucho énfasis para mi gusto.

-no eres mi padre

-pero si te crie desde que fuiste recién convertida

- mi papa es Charlie swan aunque no quiera

-bueno …bueno y este joven quien es.- solo esperaba que edward no dijera nada en contra mio algo como….

-soy su novio.- si algo como eso dios santo! Ni siquiera amigos y ya novios

- asi que su novio.- en su car se formo una sonrisa esto estaba mal el sabia de mis poderes de lo que en verdad era.

-bella tenemos que hablar.

-yo ….si

-y baja tu cabeza yo soy superior a ti no me hables a los ojos.

-nadie le habla asi….- lo mire con ojos de suplica entonces el se callo

-sigueme

Corrimos como a 32 metros de ahí cuando estábamos lo suficiente lejos de donde estaba edward paramos.

-bella mi amor

-calla james yo no te amo

-pero yo si

Se fue acercando mas y mas y yo retrocedía esto no puede estar pasando.

-no te resistas

-no quiero nada contigo

Entonces se acerco mas y agarro mi cuello con una fuerza mas de la que yo esperaba me llevo contra un árbol,

-sabes que no me puedes matar

-ojala pudiera

-yo también lo deseo

-quien es edward

-como sabes su nombre?

-digamos que soy un viejo conocido

-el es mi novio

- y a tu novio no le gustaría que resultaras mal herida

-sabes que no lo puedes hacer.

-olvidas que soy un volturi

-hazlo si te atreves

-no me conoces bella

-bajame

-si asi lo quieres

Y me tiro causando un agujero muy grande en el suelo.

-y saben lo que eres?

-no

-asi que no saben de tus poderes

-que vas hacer?

-sorpresa

Y se fue corriendo pero a donde?

_Pobre bella los Cullen no lo saben que pasara si se enteran la querrán? No lo creo entonces bella será mía para siempre_

Oh no los Cullen . llegue a la casa pero era demasiado tarde james estaba en medio de la sala y los 7 vampiros con el .

-bella que bueno que llegaste

-no me digas

-bella ya le contaste que eres?

-…

-lo supuse, pues bella es una hibrida

-que?- carlisle

-que puede convertirse en humana y vampiro cuando ella quiera.

-bella…- edward el fue el que dijo eso todo el mundo estaba sorprendido y me miraban yo solo trataba de esquivar las miradas hasta rose lo estaba.

-y no les he dicho todo lo demás , como verán bella es un poco especial ella tiene.-

-basta

-bella querida cállate

-no cállate tu me harte.- todo el mundo me estaba mirando. James se acerco a mi me puso la mano en el cuello y me empujo contra la pared y me elevo unos centímetros del suelo justo como lo hizo en el bosque. Edward se quiso parar pero mi nuevo poder lo detenia. Era algo asi como controlar las acciones de los demás pero aun no funcionaba bien ojala no me falle ahora.

-que …

-nuevo poder bella?

-quieres estrenarlo?

-sorprendeme

Basto para mirarlo a los ojos y me solto en seguida. Ahora yo lo agarraba del cuello e hice lo mismo.

-escuchame bien nunca mas vuelvas a bucarme

-no lo se si quiero lo puedo hacer

-no me gustas te odio no te entra?

-bella amor no digas eso

-callate me tratas peor que a un perro y sabes que me canse deja de seguirme no soy tu empleada.- pronto sentí que mi poder flaqueaba o h no en estos momentos tenia que ser!

-bella que pasa tu poder? Ya no lo puedes usar

-yo…yo..

-vamos bella ven conmigo

-jamas

-bella no me hables asi

-tu hablo como quiero

-bella solo te queda energía para usar un poder mas no lo desperdicies

-eso no te incumbe james

-bella … ven conmigo a volterra a vivir como en los viejos tiempos

-pasado pasado es

-no si quieres recordarlo

-no lo quiero hacer

-bella los recuerdos siempre viven en la mente

-no este

-piensas borrarme

-soy capaz y lo sabes.- se me acaba el tiempo. Las cartas estaban en los cuartos de cada uno yo no tenia pensando irme pero …las cosas suceden por algo.

-gracias a todos son los primeros que me aceptaron aunque no supieran lo que era, alice y Edward habrán notado que sus poderes no funcionan conmigo soy un poquito especial.- le sonreí a edward y con mis labios pronuncie un _edward te amo no lo olvides.-_enserio gracias a todos espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar.- como ya no tenia mas poder solo em quedaba convertirme en humana y pasar desapercibida. mi ojos verdes pelo largo y rubio mas color un poquito mas alta pero Edward seguía siendo mas alto que yo. Todos se quedaron mirándome con la boca abierta.

-adios a todos gracias no los olvidare y lo lamento mucho haberles mentido.- en ese momento tanya bajo.

-tu quien eres?

-bella

-tu …tu bicho raro lo sabia

-ya me voy

-espero que para siempre

-en realidad si

-por fin

- te lo ganaste

-siempre lo hago ahora piérdete.- entonces mi poder dejo de funcionar y los demás podian hacer lo que querían otra ves. Me apresure en llegar a mi cuarto sacra mi mochila y…

-bella por favor no lo hagas

-lo siento edward yo te amo pero…

-pero que bella

- no te merezco

-bella tu …- lagrimas en

-lo …siento…edward….adios

-bella yo te amo

-yo te amo edward

Entonces el se acerco y me dio un beso suave pero expresaba dolor y una serie de emociones tristes.

-adios edward siempre te amare

-bella…

-cuidate

Y desapareci por la ventana adiós mi amor. Te amo no me olvides me fui corriendo lo mas rápido y aunque no sabia a donde iba cualquier lugar lejos de james era mejor.

**Y que les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado es medio ****sad**** taniiah tu me entiendes**

**dejen su review son mi animo para seguir**

**Xoxo **

**Ale cullen**


	11. transformacion

No se como se pueden pasar tres semanas tan rapido simplemente vivir sin el se ha vuelto una tortura . no salgo a cazar y no me afectan los olores de los humanos no salga para nada parezco en estado vegetal . me compre una casa cerca al instituto de forks y si me duele demasiado ver ese volvo plateado pasar por aquí . si pudiera estar con el un dia mas pero sin ser una completa desconocida para el. O dios tengo una gran idea soy igual que rosalie si uso mi poder tal vez me pueda acercar a el mediante ella. Y si mas no recuerdo tengo su numero en mi celular. Me dirigi hacia mi celular y marque su numero.

-hola?

-hey rose soy bella

-oh por fin te dignaste a llamar estas bien?

-si si no te preocupes hay alguien cerca de ti i mas bien dicho edward esta ahí?

-por que quieres hablar con el? esta justo a mi costado

-no no alejate de el que te voy a decir algo

-bueno ya estoy lejos

-rosalie tu viste cuando me converti en humana no?

-si eras idéntica a mi

-ese es el plan

-no te sigo

-yo amo a edward y haría cualquier cosa por estar con el y volver a verlo aunque sea por un dia

-te piensas hacer pasar por mi?

-bueno yo ya sabia que esa era tu repuesta…pero de todos modos gracias

-bella, no , es genial.

-encerio?

-si

-bueno dile a todos menos a edward por si acaso la confusión

-no te preocupes lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte como yo y esperarnos

-esperarnos?

- a mi alice y edward

-edward!

-el nos lleva al instituto

-pero…

-yo me quedare en…

-viste esa casa de tres pisos nueva que estaba a la venta

-estas en esa mansión!

-la casa es un poco grande si pero no es mansión

-ok vamos para allá

-bye rose

-nos vemos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Colgué el teléfono.use mi poder pero esta ves me hice bucles y es que siempre me encantaron los de rosalie pero mis ojos eran azules eso no podía cambiarlos pero por edward haría mi máximo esfuerzo. Cerre mi s ojos y me concentre en el color miel lso abri pero seguían siendo azules por favor por favor miel y…azules. Por favor sin esto no puedo ver a edward lo pedi desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón y…miel si por fin cuando termine los toques de mi transformación…era indentica a rose. Tocaron el timbre.

-hola rosalie?

-soy bella allie

-wow siempre quise tener una gemela

Y ahí estaba el volvo de edward y en el mi edward pero no prestaba atención a lo que ocurria parecía triste y frustrado me ponia realmente mal verlo. Y luego bam! Ojos azules de nuevo.

-bella tus ojos hace un rato eran miel y ahora azules…

-oh no!

-como que oh no!

-es que algunos de mis poderes son asi

-no te sigo

-miren si mis sentimientos son de tristeza mis ojos cambian de color pero solo si es tristeza.

-etonces tus ojos son depende de tu estado de animo

-exacto

-bueno no veas a edward

-va a resultar un poco difícil no crees?

-pero … ya se solocuando te pongas asi piensa en las cosas tan lindas que pasaron juntos.

-suena fácil decirlo

-se que lo haras

-gracias chicas

-no hay de que bella pero no te salavaras

-huh?

-hora de ponerte como yo

-pero…si

-estas igual a mi pero debes actuar igual que yo.

-enseñame

-primero cambiate.

-bella sígueme

-allie yo este….

No por dios tortura. Alice me busco un par de jeans pitillo negros que se ajustaban a mis piernas largas y un polo blanco me amarraron mi cabello en dos colitas y me pusieron gancho negro y unas converse blancas.

-bueno es hora de las lecciones

-dime…

-primero si alguien intenta flirtear contigo le dices una palabrota o llamas a emmett o edward.

-algo mas…

-solo una cosa yo y edward tenemos todas las clases juntos,

-mejor dicho rose lo arreglo para que le toquen con edward

-allie me arruinas la coincidencia

-lo siento rose

-bueno rose algo mas…

-si hoy no va a estar emmett yo me quedo con el si vas a hbalr de edward por favor hazlo con mucho tacto esta muy sensible entiendes?

-si

-bueno vámonos

-ya voy

-rose,

-si bella

-gracias

-no hay de que

Sali de la casa y ahí estaba mi edward tan triste . vamos bella no pienses en eso piensa en cuando se peleaban y el pareci aun niño de mami. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento edward me dio una mirada tan fría sin sentimiento me pregunto si rosalie y el se llevaban bien.

-hola

-que ahora me hablas?

-que …pero

-edward eres tan malo aveces rosalie decidió perdonarte verdad rose?

_Bella rose no el habla a edward después de que te fuiste ella piensa de que debió buscarte el sabe que estas por aquí pero no quiso ir a buscarte todo el mundo esta molesto con el._

-si es que la culpa no fue tuya ella huyo

-aver estas bien de la cabeza?

-edward es que…

-mira si yo se la ame la amo y siempre la amare pero si es que ella quiere huir que lo haga yo sere feliz si ella lo es.

-creo que te entiendo

-no lo entiendes ella es mucho mas de lo que te imaginas y tu sabes algo de ella que no me has dicho.

-yo se lo mismo que tu , que es bicho raro y es una hibrida

-no la llames asi quieres?

-pero es lo que es

-que nmo sea igual que nosotros no la hace un bicho raro

-mira si te gusta tanto por que no vas por ella

-pero si ella es…

-que no te das cuenta ella te ama y será feliz contigo …

-ella tiene alguien yo lo se

-sabes que eres tan obstinado!

-rosalie pero es que…

-es que nada …para el carro

-que?

-que lo pares

Edward paro el carro e hice lo mismo que el primer dia que me llevo a clases.

-que haces ?

-me voy al instituto

-como piensas llegar hasta ahí

-voy a correr

-bella…

-que?

-nada

-me dijiste …

-estas loca adiós

Se acordó de mi no debo hacer algo que lo haga recordarme pero el aun me ama solo es cuestión de que uno de los dos venza su orgullo y valla por el otro .llegue al instituto antes que edward. Este iba ser un largo dia

**Holaz bueno gracias x leer mi fic m emociono….dramática q soi tani(gracias x tu pacienzia xD) tu lo sabes cuan dramática puedo ser bueno lo de bella rose me pareció interesante . edward se enterara de que rose es bella o bella se ira para siempre ….todo depnd d cuantosa reviews dejen para que siga y una cosa mas quieren q siga con te odio o no? Xq si no para dejarlo ahí nomas**

**Besotes stilo edward….**

**Xoxo**

**Ale Cullen ******


	12. la verdad

Llegue al instituto y todo el mundo estaba flirteando conmigo ¿la razón? Es que no estaba emmett conmigo sino los manda a volar a todos estos. Mi primera clase era con Edward! Imposible pero si …. Genial un mensaje

_Bella soy rose arregle con la señorita cope para que tu y Edward tuvieran las mismas clases no te preocupes y trata de ser delicada._

Bueno eso lo explica. Oh genial! Historia que aburrido pero con Edward la cosa cambia…. Llegue a clase y lo mismo que cuando llegue al instituto el único asiento libre era con Edward y si quería hablar con el tenia que disculparme.

-¿me puedo sentar?

-ves que este asiento se mío?

-no pero…

-entonces si puedes

-Edward quieres dejar de tratarme así?

-lo siento es que….

-puedes decírmelo somos hermanos

-oye tu estas rara nunca me hablas así que te pasa?

-yo…este….pero…siempre soy así

-me recuerdas a... no olvídalo

-no puedes olvidarla es una estúpida que nos engaño a todos.

-quieres dejar de decir eso esta bien ella mintió pero tendrá sus razones.

-Edward no seas ciego hay muchas chicas lindas que quieren estar contigo.

-como quien todas esas huecas que no saben nada?

-que hay de tanya?

-tu bien lo sabes que me cae tan mal la odio

-vino al instituto hoy?

-si pero esta en otra clase

-asi que la zo…

-que?

-nada

Debo controlarme respirar hondo pero cuando la veo la estrangulo. Para suerte mía llego el profesor y ha hablarnos de cosas aburridísimas lo peor seria que deje un trabajo en parejas eso solo seria para comenzar el día.

-rose?

-huh?

-recuerdas el trabajo de ingles?

-que trabajo?

-el de ayer

-ayer?!

-que te pasa hoy estas muy rara

-no

-haber de que se trata el trabajo?

-este de exponer los tipos de animales y…

-bueno aunque sea sabes de que se trata

-enserio?

-…-Edward me miro con una cara

-digo enserio que enserio lo se

La clase termino y tenía una clase con Edward y con tanya la pequeña zorra. Genial ahora ella se le va a tirar encima como garrapata. Es que no entiende el significado de no! Bueno que mas el podemos decir la pobre solo tiene una neurona. Llegue a la clase y si adivine tanya sobre Edward ella como todo una…. Se le estaba regalando Edward tenia cara de frustrado pero bien que lo estaba disfrutando.

-ejem…

-…-nada los dos bobos aun seguían asi

-dije ejem…

-tanya puedes quitarte?

-pero Eddie

-cállate

-oye pequeña….

-aver dime

-no nada olvídalo

-ha no me puedes decir nada

-oye tanya cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-por que lo preguntas?

-para comprarte una neurona la única que tienes le hace falta compañía

-bestia

-si si como digas

-oye…escúchame!

-tanya ese es mi sitio ok? Muévete

-si no quiero?

-no te lo estoy sugiriendo lo vas a hacer.

-tu y quien mas me van a sacar de aquí?.- la mato la mato solo necesito un poco de mi fuerza y la mando a china . solo un poco nadie lo notara total no hay nadie en la clase. Estaba apunto de agarrarla por el brazo pero una fuerte mano me cogió el brazo.

-aquí no puedes hacerlo

-pues dile a tu novia que no friegue

-ella no es mi novia

-perdón si, dile a tu aventurita que se esfume o la reviento

-no tengo nada con ella

-mentir no te lleva a nada Edward

-no te estoy mintiendo bella

-bella?!

-yo este….

-sigues pensando en ella?

-no solo me confundí

-Edward ella no va regresar

-solo me confundí

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no la quieres.- tome su barbilla con mi mano el trato de desviar la mirada pero no pudo.

-esta bien si sigo enamorado de ella.

-Edward esto no esta bien

-estar enamorado no esta bien?

- no es eso a lo que me refiero

-entonces a que?

-que ella no es la persona para ti

-como lo sabes

-pues porque yo…

-no tienes pruebas rose

-Eddie tu hermana tiene razón

-cállate tanya

-no puedo creer que aun sigues enamorada de esa…esa cosa

-cállate quieres?

-Eddie

-no me llames así

Bueno la clase ya estaba por terminar el profesor había pasado hace bastante tiempo solo que ni cuenta nos dimos y solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la tortura se termine. Ringgggg por fin timbre adiós instituto.

-Edward te espero en el auto?

- si yo aun tengo que presentar algunos trabajos.

-ah ok

-toma las llaves

-gracias

Me fui directo al volvo me subí prendí la radio y estaba mi canción favorita here I come de fergie. Por que Edward no venia? Habían pasado ya mas de 20 minutos. Bueno supongo que tendré que bajar a buscarlo. Me fui hacia los pasillos de la escuela peor no lo encontré ahí así que pensé que tal vez se había podido olvidar algo. Pero tampoco estaba. Busque en casi todo el lugar habido y por haber excepto uno la biblioteca.

Pero Edward jamás iría ahí. Estaba buscando por los pasillos pero solo me faltaba uno el de romances. Entre y ahí estaba Edward besándose con tanya esto si no podía creer me quede estática simplemente no podía moverme. Edward me miro aparto a tanya de su lado entonces 

sentí una ola de tristeza Edward venia a mi peor yo daba pasos hacia atrás comencé a llorar pero estas lagrimas eran diferentes a los otras tenían mas dolor mas tristeza mas todo. Me volteé y comencé a correr hasta los jardines del instituto me senté y llore mi pelo se volvió marrón y mis ojos dorados como antes. Me abrace las rodillas entonces sentí que una mano me tocaba el hombro.

-bella

-no me toque suéltame

-bella…yo lo siento…es que

-no te quiero escuchar

-pero..yo

-simplemente no quiero hacerte infeliz anda con tanya te esta esperando

-tu no me haces infeliz bella

-no me digas nada ahora vas a venir con el cuento de que yo te quiero y bla, bla

-pero bella

-no digas nada quieres? Dile a rose que gracias y a emmett también.

-eres tan cabezota

-que estas haciendo aléjate no te me acerques. – Edward se estaba acercando con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro sus dos manos me agarraron el rostro y se fue acercando mas y mas.

-no te volveré a perder

-Edward te amo

-yo también te amo bella

-Edward no ,esto no esta bien tu debes estar con tanya

-te amo a ti

-puedes escuchar

-yo solo escucho al corazón

-piensa con la cabeza no con el corazón

-lo que tu digas

Edward se acerco y nuestros labios estaban encima del otro entonces me beso el mas apasionado beso que pueda existir y lo disfrute al máximo le respondí el beso con lo que sentía, con el mas fuerte sentimiento.


	13. despedida o no?

Que haces?

Pienso con la cabeza?

Que?!

Tu me lo dijiste piensa con la cabeza

Y no lo estas haciendo

Mi cabeza te quería besar

Después que te estabas besando con tanya

Yo lo hice…

Ves? No sabes ni siquiera por que lo hiciste

Lo hice para olvidarte

Que?- eso me dejo realmente atónita esperaba cualquier cosa pero en verdad me quería olvidar.

Tu me lo dijiste bueno…rosalie pero eras tu

Parece que tanya sigue ahí por que no vas?

Bella no . entiéndeme por una ves

Dejame sola quiero estar completamente sola

-a donde vas?

Importa en realidad?

A mi si y mucho

Como puedo creerte ahora?

Bella no me hagas esto

No Edward no me hagas esto tu a mi

Me dolía que me hubiera dicho eso enserio me quería olvidar ya no me quiere entonces ese beso? Estoy totalmente confundida necesito un tiempo para mi pero debo volver al instituto y evitar un conversación con Edward a toda costa . solo debía hacer eso no es mucho a quien engaño? Es demasiado con esos ojos que el tiene. Bueno basta .

Me fui a mi nueva casa me fije por todos los lados para ver si Edward me había seguido pero no . suerte , me pase toda la noche pensando si lo que había hecho estaba bien y si ir al instituto con mi disfraz o como soy realmente . y decidi que lo mejor seria ir como realmente soy y someterme a la humillación de tanya pero que mas da. Con mi mente vagando en cosas sin importancia se me paso toda la noche me bañe me puse mi shampoo olor a frambuesas que tanto me gusta y me vestì como siempre o de la manera mas cómoda posible al menos para mi unos jeans un polo mi casaca y unas converse ah y me hice una colita de caballo estaba lista . pero que demonios?! Un volvo plateado en frente de mi casa la única que sabia de mi casa eran alice y rose pero ellas jamás me delatarían a menos que alguien les halla sacado las respuestas a la fuerza . Genial lector de mentes tenía que ser. Bueno lo único salir de mi casa tranquila e ignorarlo.

Y eso hice Sali natural pero Edward no me esperaba era emmett! que hacia el aquí?

Hola hermanita?

Tu… volvo… Edward…que demonios…

No soy caníbal bella habla bien

Que haces en volvo de Edward?

Oh no te preocupes por el solo vine a recogerte

Recogerme?

Te regresas a casa ¡pero ya!

Esta es mi casa

No tu casa esta a las afueras de forks

Pero…

Sin peros

Como quieras – utilizar mi poder o no? Ese es el dilema… ellos son mi familia y los quiero pero no me pueden obligar o si?

No pienses utilizar tus poderes… Edward nos conto todo

¿Edward? pero la única que sabia era rose

No eres la única lectora de mentes¿ sabes?

Edward del demonio

Haha yo opino lo mismo pero lo esta pasando realmente mal

Que le pasa?

Súbete y te cuento

Bueno

Edward no ha salido de su cuarto desde ayer por la tarde

Sabia que le gustaba tanya pero encerrarse en su cuarto con ella todo un dia …podría estar haciendo otras cosas que estar mal no crees?

Tanya se fue ayer

Se fue?

Bueno se fue no es precisamente la botamos es mas apropiado

Oh…¿ pero porque?

Edward …

Ya entendí

Pero el la esta pasando realmente mal.- vi que emmett no estaba yendo precisamente al instituto si no a su casa

A tu casa?

No…

Entonces?

A nuestra casa

Yo no quiero ir allí emmett tu lo sabes

Mira hermanita yo te quiero mucho y a Edward lo detesto pero en el fondo muy en el fondo lo quiero y si dices esto a alguien lo voy a negar hasta que muera

Esta bien em.

Bueno ,me duele verlos asi a los dos bella no siempre te puedes esconder en tu disfraz tu pareces … que no te importa nada pero no es asi yo lo se y Edward no tiene ese disfraz y no lo puede disimular .

No es mi problema ,yo si puedo, cada uno por su lado y mejor

Bella…estas mintiendo y lo sabes

Sabes que? no me importa ya lo olvide!

En un dia no se puede olvidar a alguien

Pues te tengo noticias yo si puedo… olvidado y enterrado

Llegamos ,subes y hablas con el

Bueno pero si no quiere hablar conmigo…

Bueno y otra cosa Rose y alice están muy mal piensan que tu secreto de tus demás poderes fue revelado por su culpa

Mis poderes fueron revelados cuando james vino no es su culpa

Pero no sabíamos que eran tan fantásticos como sacados de una película.

No toda la ficción es falsa

Bueno como quieras solo te digo ellas están muy mal igual que Edward o hasta peor.

No deberían

Las mujeres son así

Solo sonreí por que así éramos entre a la casa y se podía percibir un ambiente de tristeza supuse que todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones primero fui a la de rose para armarme de valor y luego ir donde Edward y poder hablarle sobre lo que en verdad sentía sin usar " el disfraz" después de todo emmett tiene razón . Toque la puerta y en seguida me abrieron y me dieron un abrazo sin pensarlo era alice le respondí el abrazo no era la culpa de ninguna.

Lo sentimos mucho bella fue nuestra culpa

Nos perdonas?

Si, rose, las perdono y alice, no fue su culpa el de al lado es lector de mentes solo que me gustaría saber cuando les saco el secreto

Bueno lo que pasa es que yo y rose tenemos esas noches tu sabes… de chicas y compartimos nuestros secretos y estábamos hablando de ti y tus poderes y hasta tu nueva casa pero Edward solo oyó la primera parte si no te aseguro que estaría en tu puerta todos los días.

Si lo sentimos bella en serio pero una pregunta

Dime

Te vas a quedar?

La verdad es que estoy descartando esa posibilidad no lo quiero es mas no pienso ir al instituto hasta la próxima semana

Que?! Te vas a ir

Si, bueno, no creo que quedarme sea lo mejor para mi todos ustedes son las mejores personas que he conocido y conoceré no creo que nadie mas comprenda mi secreto

Oh bella eso están lindo…

Te vamos a extrañar y no importa cual sea tu decisión te vamos a apoyar

Gracias chicas

No hay de que bella ahora tienes que hablar sobre esto con nuestro vecino

Ay! No puede ser bueno prepárense para gritos

Lo extrañábamos

No mas

No lo olvides bella te apoyamos no importa que decidas

Sali del cuarto con una sonrisa la mas sincera que había tenido me alegraba tener amigas por fin que me comprendan y que no tenga que guardar secretos para ellas. El momento de la valentía había llegado es ahora o nunca . respire hondo y toque la puerta pero nadie me respondía ,otra ves y nada.

-Edward soy yo abre

-…

-edward abre por favor

-…

-me estas asustando y no es divertido abre

-ya no me puede pasar nada no tengo alma no tengo nada

-abre

-esta abierto ,si quieres pasas

Abrí la puerta lentamente y estaba el mirando al cielo azul como su color favorito estaba …normal para mi ,entonces emmett me mintió o tal ves aprendió a usar el disfraz tan bien como yo .

-podemos hablar

-ya

-edward me quieres mirar

-escucho con los oídos no con los ojos

-por favor…- se volteó y tenia los ojos muy negros demasiados pero cuando lo vi aun tenia los ojos dorados. Me acerque a el y le toque las ojeras .

-desde cuando estas asi?

-importa?

-si

-oh ya se desde ayer no cuando botaron a tanya? Pero por que si tu querías que se fuera.

-BASTA QUE NO ENTIENDES?

-que, que no entiendo? Que me haces sufrir cada ves que creo estar feliz

-tu piensas que a mi me encanta tanya y no es asi

-sabes que? Yo estaba feliz y contenta antes de conocerte

- ah si ¿siempre estando sola ?

-que dijiste?

-lo que escuchaste

-pues nadie me hacia daño

-basta quieres parar? acaso cada ves que nos veamos tenemos que pelearnos?

- sabes que? No me quiero gastar me largo

-no te vas a ninguna parte

-así quien dice?!

-es mi cuarto así que no te vas

-eres tan…infantil sal de ahí Edward o quieres salir lastimado?

-que me puedes hacer

-rose y Alice solo saben algunos de mis poderes no los peores

-no podemos hablar como gente civilizada

-bueno si tu lo fueras tal ves si

-bella quiero hablar

-bueno te vine a decir que me voy

-que?!

-si mira creo que forks es maravillosa pero …

Edward me levanto la barbilla con su mano derecha

-no se si me vas a seguir haciendo daño y prefiero irme antes que seguir pasándola mal además forks es demasiado pequeña y no hay lugar para los dos todo el mundo aquí me trato estupendamente y estoy muy agradecida. En realidad solo vine para despedirme. Como debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.


	14. no te vallas

-estas totalmente loca?

-si estoy loca por que no quiero que me hagas daño entonces si estoy totalmente loca

-ahora si te mueves de la puerta …

- no te vas a ir

-muevete

-no

-muevete

-no

-por favor muévete!

-no

-oh por dios soy una vampiresa tengo mejores formas de salir.- Edward tenia esa hermosa ventana saltar de ahí no me matara. Iba hacia la ventana pero Edward me gano se cruzo de brazos y se puso en frente de la ventana.

-Edward sal de ahí

-no pensaste que tal ves yo también puedo leer tu mente?

-no te acuerdas que no si yo deseo .

-demonios

-por favor Edward déjame salir.

-enserio crees que te hago daño.- y se acerco de una manera peligrosa hacia mi

-yo…yo…

-lo crees o no?

-como quieres que no lo crea si te estas besando con tanya cuando dijiste quererme?

-entonces es un si

-exacto

-bueno en ese caso puedes irte

-gracias Edward , hasta…

-hasta la eternidad bella

-supongo

-aunque no lo quieras siempre estaré en tu corazón

-no creas tanto eso adiós Edward

-adiós mi gran….- antes de que pudiera decir algo mas me fui de la habitación hacia el cuarto de las chicas . toque dos veces y parece que ya se habían enterado por que los vi en la sala. Excepto a Edward que cerro la puerta de su cuarto. Baje lentamente las escaleras tratando de memorizarme toda la casa para no olvidarme algún detalle esta casa tienes tantos bonitos recuerdos excepto este momento que espero borrar y solo recordar las cosas bonitas después de todo recordar es volver a vivir.

-bella estas segura de esto?

-si rose

-bueno mantendremos nuestra palabra

-gracias Alice

-hermanita te voy a extrañar. No lo olvides cada vez que tengas un problema no dudes en venir.- de pronto sentí que me elevaban 5 centímetros del suelo o tal ves mas.

-ay bella! Siempre te he querido como mi hija y lo sabes como lo dijeron Alice y rose te vamos a apoyar cuando sea te quiero mucho bella.- me di un gran abrazo ojala ella hubiera sido mi mama tal ves no hubiera estado en estas condiciones.

-yo también te quiero como mi madre.

-oh bella

-bella siempre serás una cullen, ven cuando quieras así estés agobiada o no.

-tratare Carlisle

-hasta la eternidad chicos los quiero son los mejores.

-hasta pronto bella

Y así cruce el umbral de la puerta ,hasta la eternidad cullen , ojala nos volvamos a ver será el destino quien decida.

**Edward pov**

Me dolía que no me hubiese despido de bella como se suponía un abrazo bien grande es mas por que no le dije que estaba muerto por ella? Por el orgullo yo y mi maldito orgullo. Ahora tengo que ver a la persona de quien estoy totalmente enamorada irse para siempre. Tal ves me lo merezco por ser un completo estúpido.

"_adiós Edward hasta que el destino nos vuelva unir y tal ves entiendas el sentido de mis palabras y lo que te dije allá cuando nos peleamos hoy."_

Tal ves bella pero no creo que me vuelva a enamorar de alguien te esperare por siempre no importa cuanto demores tengo toda la eternidad. Y no escuche mas de ella de repente es por que no me quiso responder o porque ya estaba muy lejos. Pero ya nada queda no puedo hacer mas nada solo hundirme en mis pensamientos y de ahora torturarme con el "y si" aunque es un verbo totalmente estúpido por que lo hecho, hecho esta y por mas que quiera no lo puedo cambiar .

-edward abre maldita sea

-esta abierto

-que piensas hacer ahora?

-nada rose

-como que nada! La chica de tus sueños se va y tu muy bien gracias

-ella feliz yo feliz

-no entiendes, es mas cuando van a entender los dos?

-ella no quiere que le haga daño y si la única forma es alejarme de ella lo hare.

-esto es totalmente irónico!

-que es irónico?

-que cuando ella se fue dijo lo mismo

-que?!

-que yo dije eso….no quise decir …que es tu decisión

-rosalie hale habla de una buena vez!

-esta bien creo que no te conté que bella puede copiar los poderes

-si lo hiciste a todos

-y de quien crees que copio?

-míos

-falta alguien

-Alice

-si pues bien ella estaba enamorada de ti pero vio que tanya y tu se casaban y adoptaban a dos preciosos niños , ella pensó que ibas a ser mas feliz con tanya que con ella y por eso se fue y dijo lo mismo que tu acabas de decir.

-osea todo esto comenzó por una visión?

-si

-pero si nunca en la vida va a pasar eso

-no se como paso

-oh no!

-oh no que?

-de repente bella no tuvo una visión si no que vio los pensamientos de tanya y se confundió y piensa que es una visión.

-pero Edward ella se esta yendo

-no tengo la menor de adonde se fue no puedo hacer nada

-ay! Edward no puedo creer que esto termine así algo tenemos que hacer

-el celular de bella

-creo que estamos hablando de algo mas importante

-el celular de bella tiene un localizador digital

-que esperas llama a la empresa de una vez

-eso hago rose

Marque lo mas rápido posible a la compañía del celular de bella di el numero y todo . según el localizador esta en el aeropuerto de forks . no me queda mucho tiempo

-donde esta?

-en el aeropuerto

-a donde crees que ha ido?

-no se pero seguro es uno de los últimos vuelos

-llama al aeropuerto y busca cuales son los últimos vuelos

Llame y no podía estar pasándome esto no puede ser y si lo había hecho?

-edward estas mas blanco que de costumbre que pasa?

-solo hay tres vuelos

-eso es bueno

-no tanto

-a donde son los vuelos?

- Miami, new york y…

-y que?

-volterra

-oh no!

-tu crees que?

-de repente

-pero que pasa si lo hace?

-no tengo idea Edward pero mejor apúrate

Salí a toda prisa de casa , subi en el volvo y arranque lo más rápido posible. Bella aguarda un momento no te vallas.

**Holaaaa pliz no me odien si los separo es xq luego va ver un encuentro romántico. Trust meee : alégrenme el día i déjenme un review :) pleasee si se pueden pasar x mi nuevo fic se llama las aventuras de bella i su pandilla **

**Besotes **

**Ale**

**Cullen**


	15. espera un minuto mas

**Bella pov**

Por que sigue en mi mente? Porque! Quiero olvidarme de el y si la única forma es no seguir existiendo eso hare no me va a ser daño otra ves. Pero aun recuerdo sus besos los siento en mis labios no quiero olvidarme de casi nada solo cuando dije el adiós el eterno adiós . lo tengo en mi mente desde que amanece. Tal vez irme fue mi peor error pero no hay vuelta atrás ya nada queda sin el.

Anunciando el vuelo para volterra, por favor pasajero abordar el avión. Ultima llamada

Bueno esto fue una experiencia inolvidable hice hermanos, amigos y uno mas que amigo. Adiós Edward. Adiós mi amor espero no olvidar nada ni esa perfecta sonrisa tuya espero que no me olvides tampoco siempre estaré como tu dijiste en tu corazón y aunque ya no este aun te estaré viendo no olvides que te amo.

Adiós forks. Adiós amor.

**Edward pov**

No tengo demasiado tiempo, tengo que llegar a tiempo.

-¡Edward!

-¿que pasa rose?

-¡te pasaste la entrada del aeropuerto!

-¡demonios!

Bueno estoy oficialmente tarde seguro el avión ya se fue y la perdí para siempre. Hice una vuelta en u y cogí la entrada del aeropuerto. Estacione los mas rápido posible .

-rose te quedas en el auto?

-no tonto

-apurate entonces

-ya

No me di cuenta que corrí a velocidad vampírica pero afortunadamente nadie lo noto excepto rose.

-cual es tu problema Edward?

-a bueno no mucho solo que la chica de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado se va a suicidar!

-tranquilízate quieres?

-no no quiero apurate

Me fui directo hacia las ventanillas.

-hola

-hola buenas tardes

-este …si …el vuelo hacia volterra

-umm…me temo que acaba de partir

-el vuelo siguiente?

-dentro de unas 2 horas

-no hay otro mas pronto?

-no señor lo siento

-bueno gracias

Demonios! No puedo creerlo tengo que esperar dos horas en ese tiempo muchas cosas pueden pasar!

-que paso?

-el próximo vuelo sale en 2 horas

-no para rosalie hale de cullen

-no vas a hacer que un avión salga en este instante

-eso es lo que tu crees hermanito

**Rosalie Pov**

Para mi no hay imposible no hay ninguna cosa que la seducción no pueda lograr. Miren estamos de suerte ahí viene el gerente.

-disculpe señor.- puse mi voz mas seductora posible y el tarado vino como hipnotizado

-si señorita

-umm me preguntaba el siguiente vuelo a volterra

-me temo que ya salió

-ohh pero cual es el mas pronto

-dentro de dos horas

-esta seguro?

-totalmente

-y no puede hacer algo ¿.- mi voz mas seductora y esto nunca fallaba con mi emmett. Me moje los labios y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-hay un vuelo pero me temo que privado y solo las personas que compraron el boleto con anticipación viajan.

-pero no nos puede hacer un espacio?

-nos?

-mi…hermano y yo

-supongo que no habría problema

-oh muchas gracias

-no hay problema

-este una pregunta ¿dentro de cuanto es el vuelo?

-unos cinco minutos

-gracias

Me fui directamente donde Edward.

-apúrate nos vamos

-dentro de 2 horas rose

-¿no te dije que nada era imposible para mi?

-¿como lo conseguiste?

-no te importa solo ¡apúrate!

Ya voy por ti espérame bella. Espérame amor. Aun no es el tiempo nos queda una eternidad para vivirla juntos. No me olvides prometo jamás olvidarme de ti es como si te hubieras llevado la mitad de mi y la que me queda no siente nada. Necesito de ti por favor no aun. Solo espera un poco mas.

**Holaaaa**

**No me maten para las que piensan que bella llega a cumplir lo que quiere no se espérense! Si bueno el cap. salió mediosuperhipertriste gracias a las influencias de evanescene, Miley cyrus (goodbye) tienen que escucharla es muy buena, así q no me culpen, culpen a las canciones y gracias Tania x decirme esooo **

**Besotes **

**Ale **

**Cullen **


	16. el momento llego

**Bella pov**

Bueno llegue a la cas de los vulturi solo tengo que hacerlos enfadar un poco y mis sufrimientos dirán adiós junto conmigo. Estaba parada debajo de la torre del gran reloj el sol estaba saliendo .cerré mis ojos y espere a que el sol me bañara en sus rayos. Estaba pensando en Edward en el primer día que nos conocimos en la pelea que tuvimos ese día, en nuestro primer beso aunque no fue lo que planeé fue algo así como mágico en lo cabezota que es al igual que yo ese día que nos peleamos y nos pusimos tal ves un poco agresivos. No me di cuenta que sin querer la prueba de lo mal que me sentía salía de mis ojos cayendo por mis mejillas el sol se levantaba mas. Estas heridas no parecen sanar, esta pena es demasiado real, hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar. El sol estaba en el punto mas alto del cielo di un paso pero aun los rayos no me llegaban en ese momento me pregunte si tenia las agallas como para borrar todo lo vivido. La verdad no creo pero es lo mejor no lo que quiero. Di un paso más y luego otro atrás.

-no puedo hacerlo.- que te pasa bella? Solo es un paso hacia el solo no te hace nada y me conteste a mi misma pero los vulturi si. Vamos bella solo es un paso al sol. Pero no pude como borrar todos esos recuerdos? Si escuchara su voz otra vez solo una vez más si lo viera me arrojaría a sus brazos. Me di la vuelta a ver si estaba pero no. Solo yo y mi decisión. Tal vez no venga tal vez jamás lo vuelva a ver .Entonces pero solo entonces lo haría. De repente ese entonces ya llegó no hay vuelta atrás.

- si no quieres hacerlo entonces no lo hagas.- esa voz era inconfundible .me di la vuelta .

-que haces tu aquí?

-tienes idea de lo estas haciendo bella

-no necesito de tu ayuda para tomar mis decisiones rose gracias por todo enserio

-tu no puedes hacer esto bella

-si lo puedo hacer mírame

-bella espera tal vez yo no pueda convencerte pero que tal …

-bella no hagas esto yo te amo

-Edward

-por favor no me hagas esto

-lo lamento yo….-se acercó me levanto el mentón con su mano pero desvié mi mirada.

-bella mírame a los ojos y dime que en verdad quieres hacer esto

-no es lo que yo quiera es lo que tengo que hacer?

-no puedes ver que con esto solo me estas haciendo daño?

-por eso precisamente es que lo hago descuida que esta es la ultima ves que te voy a causar dolor.

-no es eso de lo que estoy hablando

-Edward esta es la ultima ves que escucharas de mi

-bella aun estas a tiempo.

-no el sol esta en su máximo punto.

-bella no hagas esto

-estas convencida?

-si Edward

-bueno entonces…

-entonces que?

-no me dejas otra opción

-que vas hacer?

-la luz nos bañara a los dos

-de que demonios hablas?

-no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ti

-pero….- Edward me puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-shh bella estoy dispuesto a morir por ti y contigo

-Edward no!.- se estaba acercando al sol yo no lo voy a permitir el aun se puede enamorarse de alguien mas. Use mi poder y comencé a controlar sus acciones.

-bella no lo hagas

-no Edward. Tu no lo hagas.- lo lleve hacia donde estaba rose obligue a rose a coger a Edward con toda la fuerza que podía.

-rosalie suéltame

-no puedo

-bella por favor no me obligues como te destruyes la vida

-Desde cuando te importa mi vida?

-desde que descubrí que sin ti no puedo vivir

-que dijiste?

-que no puedo vivir sin ti no te das cuenta?

-estas mintiendo como siempre lo haces

-confía en mi bella

-no puedo desde que…

-podrías olvidarlo

-no no quiero olvidarlo

-bella sinceramente crees que yo te haría eso?

-si si lo creo Edward.- yo y mi orgullo otra ves claro que no lo creo.

-no te creo

-mira quien habla de mentirosos?

-maldita sea bella podrías confiar en mi.

-no se si pueda confiar en ti.

-por favor bella, yo te amo

-como se que dices la verdad.- entonces no me fije que rose ya no podía controlar a Edward y este se zafó de sus brazos se acerco a mi mientras yo iba retrocediendo y el sol estaba apunto de darme pero entonces unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron y me atrajeron hacia su cuerpo. Sentí sus fríos labios aunque debo decir que ese es el beso más cálido que me han dado nuestros labios se hicieron uno solo entrelace mis brazos en su cuello el bajo los suyos sujetándome mis caderas. Y soltó un te amo el más dulce te amo que me han dicho y yo le respondí: no tanto como yo

_**Buenoooo iaaa estoy de vuelta y se me paso la onda de la tristeza la culpa la tienen los de evanescene los de simple plan aunque me encantan gracias taniii x ayudarme en mis momentos de bloqueos eres la mejor hahah. Bueno por fin el final que todo el mundo espero las canciones que me ayudaron: pieces of me casi todas las de erreway pero la mejor (sweet baby) umm la verdad no se que puede pasar después de este capitulo díganme lo que quieren que pase tal ves que tengan su día de san Valentín…**_

_**Besotes**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen : )**_


	17. un dia de san valentin junto a ti

**Un día de san Valentín junto a ti **

Bella pov

Había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente en volterra y aunque no lo crean hoy Edward y yo cumplimos un mes de estar oficialmente juntos! Bueno la verdad es que no pero le pedí a Edward si lo podíamos celebrar hoy no me parece tan mala idea creo que es muy romántico en verdad. Me pase toda la noche en el bosque sin querer no tenia ningún regalo para Edward y no sabia que hacer, así que fue donde un viejo amigo si así se el podía llamar. Jacob vendía coches y no lo sabia así que decidí comprarle un volvo c70 a Edward (nótese que Edward tenia el c30 perdonen mi ignorancia no se si ese es el auto) era muy bonito creo que a Edward le gustará. Deje el coche en el garaje de la casa tapado obviamente con una especie de lona. Abrí la puerta de la casa y todos estaban en la sala. Alice estaba recostada en el pecho de jasper viendo televisión en el sofá al otro lado estaba emmett recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de rose; se veían muy adorables.

-hola chicos

-feliz día bella

-gracias para ustedes también .- entonces rose y emmett comenzaron con sus demostraciones de amor un poco subidas de tono , si entiendes, .- emmett vete a buscar un hotel!.- Alice, jasper y hasta la misma rose estallaron en risas. Me fui directo a la escalera ya que Edward no estaba en el primer piso . toque la puerta a lo que era nuestro cuarto . Edward me abrió y claro esperaba un feliz dia! Y no un …

-bella estoy cansado que quieres?!

-Edward que día es hoy?- tratando de mantener mi felicidad y no dejar que mi temperamento me arruinara mi dia.

-bella no se, no llevo la cuenta de los días , para que tocaste la puerta?

-oye es mi cuarto ya?- cerró la puerta tras de el y me pareció verlo con una sonrisa. Por que se estaba riendo?! No le veo nada de gracioso a esto

-¿sabes?¡ perdón por interrumpir tu valioso tiempo! Pero no te preocupes solo saco mis cosas y me voy

-a donde vas?- esta vez estaba preocupado

-no te importa por que no te fijas en el calendario y luego si quieres me buscas aunque no creo porque no estaré por aquí.

-no quiero fijarme y adonde vas?

-con Jacob

-¿quien es Jacob?- bueno como el se olvido de nuestro aniversario yo me voy a olvidar que tengo un novio

-ah ¿no te conté? Es mi novio

-¿¡que?!.- los ojos se le abrieron como platos

-lo siento se me olvido

-bueno no importa que te diviertas ahora si no te has dado cuenta estoy solo en bóxers así que si te puedes apurar?.- bueno si estaba en bóxers y no se le veía nada mal y con esa sonrisa picara que puso cuando cerró la puerta . Bella que hablas! Estas molesta con él. Cogí solo una remera y unos jeans me iba a poner algo mas bonito o mejor dicho la ropa que Alice me compró pero ya no.

-ok estoy lista que te diviertas haciendo…lo que estabas haciendo

-adios - cerró la puerta yo me tuve que cambiar en mi anterior cuarto me puso lo que saque y mis converse lo mas raro era que mi remera era negra, mis jeans no eran negros pero mas o menos grises y mis converse eran negras me hice una cola de caballo y lista; el problema es que no sabía a donde ir a Jacob no le hablo desde hace dos semanas y es muy peligroso ir hacia la push . Baje las escaleras y la imagen estaba igual desde cuando había llegado. Mi remera tenia capucha así que me la puse las lagrimas estaban saliendo y no quería que nadie las viera; nadie me iba a ver llorar! Pero mis ojos se iban a poner rojos necesito gafas de sol pero no tengo , la única persona que tiene es Alice.

-Alice

-dime…wow bella quien se murió?!

-hermanita?!

-bella!(jasper)

-isabella cullen!(rose)

-Alice necesito las gafas de sol

-pero no ha salido o si?!

-no solo dame las gafas si?

-si bella están en mi habitación para que las necesitas

-voy a salir

-pero creí que hoy era tu aniversario con Edward

-cambio de planes- y puse mi sonrisa mas hipócrita que tenia

Subí otra ves; el cuarto de Alice estaba enfrente del cuarto de ed.…del innombrable. El estaba saliendo y se choco conmigo cuando subía

-fíjate.- estaba reventando sus ojos se abrieron cuando me vio toda vestida de negro

-bella?- lo ignore abrí el cuarto de Alice y era un completo desorden las gafas por suerte las vi rápido encima de una caja donde estaba el regalo de jasper; también alcance a ver el regalo de Alice era una caja bien grande no se como Alice ha ignorado eso, pero pensándolo bien en un cuarto tan desordenado como ese… las gafas eran negras grandes de bordes blancos( como las de los 80's) me las puse y note que mis lagrimas seguían saliendo pero no era por tristeza si no por cólera. Cuando me dirigía a bajar las escaleras Edward estaba abajo viendo televisión baje a velocidad humana y con pasos pesados. Obviamente esta ves me miraron peor que antes gracias a las gafas .

-Alice son estas?

-Ummm si ¿ te vas bella?

-pero ustedes dos no?

-Ummm porque no le preguntas a Edward, emmett?

- a donde vas bella?

-con mi ena…Jacob

-pero hoy es san Valentín

-si lo se , adiós

-bella! Tus zapatillas no caen!

-Alice estoy de negro si no te das cuenta!

-no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes?

-no pero puedes hacer algo para que no me moleste y me enfurezca.- y le sonreí

-prométeme que nadie va a tocar…-si lo decía en voz alta iban a sospechar corrí a velocidad vampírica a su costado y murmure muy bajito incluso para Edward y los demás .- ay un auto un volvo plateado c70 es para Edward pero estoy pensándolo no dejes que nadie lo toque ni siquiera Edward es mas si puedes que ni vayan al garaje!

-oh por dios bella eso es maravilloso!

- si supongo pero hazlo por favor

-y el….- solo negué con la cabeza y el no me vio

-es un…

-jaja si yo también pienso eso , adios allie

-a que hora llegas?

-mañana en la mañana

-te vas a pasar todo el dia en el bosque con Jacob?

-no en el bosque y si todo el dia

Salí lo más rápido posible y tenia la llave del volvo en mi bolsillo me asegure de que estuviera con los pestillos abajo y me fui a correr por ahí . sabia que no iba a encontrar a Jacob .me sente en lo mas alto de un árbol y mire al cielo. Que clase de chico se olvida de su aniversario! Bueno algunos creo, pero jamás pensé eso de Edward esto si es el colmo. De pronto escuche aullar a un lobo era el mismo que el de Jacob (na: suponiendo si tienen aullidos diferentes) baje lo mas rápido posible y allí estaba mi mejor amigo . me saque las gafas y baje

-hola jake.- el soltó un aullido divertido si así se le puede decir se estaba medio que riendo . se fue un momento y luego regreso en forma humana

-hola bella

-¿Por qué solo?

-quería un respiro y tu?

-estoy de caza.- y le mostré mis dientes

-crees que eres lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarme?

-quieres apostar?

-solo si tu quieres

-oh! Yo si quiero

El salió corriendo(como lobo) primero y yo lo seguía le di un poco de ventaja para que se alucinara que era mas rápido que yo luego lo alcance fue así como unos 3 minutos luego me aburrí y salte encima de el lo volteé y le puso mis colmillos encima de su garganta . Me dio un lametazo en la cara. Ag!

-hey! Eso es trampa Jacob; mientras me limpiaba la cara el salió corriendo y yo detrás de el pero parece que el se cansó por que no lo encontraba hasta que luego salió de un árbol en su forma humana.

-wow tu si que corres

-obvio

-espera estoy agitado

-no Jacob eso se llama estar cansado

No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que se pasaba la hora ya era la hora del crepúsculo quizás deba regresar total , los demás se iban a cenar o a no se donde lo bueno es que la casa estaría sola lo cual me dejaba la televisión e instalaciones de la casa para mi sola.

-jacob ya me voy

-cobarde

-no te confundas que tal el viernes a la misma hora y a ver si esta ves no te cansas!

-vamos a ver quien muerde el polvo

-tu lo harás, adiós jake

-adiós bella

Y me fui corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia la casa pero antes de detuve y me subí a un árbol lo bueno era que se podía ver desde aquí la casa vi a todo mundo saliendo con vestidos de gala a Edward no lo vi pero supuse que debería estar ya en la limo que vino por ellos. Esperé a que se fuera la limo y entre a la casa. Solo para asegurarme

-hola?...hola? hay alguien….- no ,no lo hay! Me conteste a mi misma. Subí directo a mi cuarto y en la cama estaba tirado un vestido realmente hermoso. Era negro strapples y un lazo justo debajo del busto crema con rayas negras en diagonal. Encima del vestido había una nota

_Bella necesito que vengas esto no va a ser lo mismo sin ti, no te preocupes Edward salió y no vino, ojala te halla gustado el vestido, en tu celular esta la dirección del lugar a donde debes ir._

Bueno si Edward no iba no le veo problema alguno. Me puse el vestido los zapatos negros y me solté el cabello solo me puse brillo labial. Rosalie había dejado su convertible rojo en la cochera con las llaves prendidas no creo que la moleste si lo llevo a pasear. Me subí lo mas rápido posible al convertible y llegue a la dirección pero era una especie de restaurante . me llego un mensaje a mi celular.

_Espérame en la terraza-allie_

Bueno. Si están ahí … me baje del auto y le pregunte al mesero como llegar a la terraza y tenia que esperar el elevador aunque corriendo me seria mucho mas rápido . llegue a la terraza y note como el manto de estrellas cubría la noche. Me fui al balcón y la brisa nocturna era algo incomparable entonces escuche que las puertas se cerraron. Me volteé y no vi a nadie.

-oh genial , encerrada.- ni Alice ni emmett estaban allí

-te ves realmente hermosa bella.- me volteé y Edward salió de no se donde

-que quieres?- se puso al costado mío y me miro con esa mirada irresistible suya

-solo decirte que te ves realmente despampanante hoy

-no me importa me quiero ir.- me abrazo y puso su barbilla en mi cuello.

-de veras creíste que olvide nuestro aniversario? Pensé que tenias un poco mas de confianza en mi.- en ese momento me sentí como una completa imbécil .

-pero yo…ay lo siento tanto Edward.- el me levanto la barbilla e hizo que lo mirase

-lo siento amor, no sabia que te ibas poner así es mi culpa

-eres un tonto

-seré tonto pero este tonto te ama con toda su vida , eres el universo de este tonto y por que no me hablas de tu novio , Jacob?- solo sonreí el sabia que no mentía bien .

-lo lamento estaba muy molesta

-no importa, princesa , me aguardas un momento?

-si

-pero cierra esos preciosos ojos que tienes

-Edward que vas a hacer?

-solo ciérralos y confía en mi

-esta bien

Sonaba algo pero la verdad no sabia que era.

-ya puedes abrirlos.- los abrí y oh por dios! Era un enorme oso del tamaño de Edward color crema , un ramo de rosas (ramo le queda chiquito) , y un sobre que no sabia lo que era. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-oh Edward….- eso no era nada comparado con lo que yo le había regalado mi regalo quedaba bien chiquito, el me limpio las lagrimas con su dedo .- esto es tan lindo

-la verdad no se aun no hay nada que se compare con tu belleza

-mi regalo es tan feo a comparación de esto

-bella no importa lo que me des , si tu todos los días me regalas esa sonrisa perfecta que tienes , todos los días me regalas tu amor que es mas de lo que merezco.- entonces no aguante mas y lo bese mas fuerte que mis anteriores besos ; sus manos me agarraron la cintura y yo enlace mis manos a su cuello mientras jugaba con su cabello.

**Holaaaa, bueno lamento tardarme es que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y ciertamente me ha demorado demasiado , si bueno tome la decisión o mas bien cof****estefania****cof****me****cof****amenazo****cof****con****cof****acerme****cof****daño ****pliz ojala les aya gustado R&R**

**BESOTES **

**Ale **

**cullen**


End file.
